The Other Side of the Country
by wordsarefriends
Summary: What if Bella was engaged to Jacob after she failed to save Edward from the Volturi? What if she got so sick of his drunken demeanor that she decides to leave… and ends up in Mystic Falls, Virginia?
1. 1: Out the Window and Into Virginia

**Okay, I'm hoping I don't sound mean when I say that some fan-fictions really get me really mad. So I figured I should try doing one of my own. See how it turned out. It's my first fan-fiction, so I'm hoping you'll bear with me? Please? Ok, on with the story. **

**P.S. Sorry if the topic in the beginning, you know, hurts anybody.**

**Bella's POV**

"Hey, Alice. It's been a while since you called," I said, taking the groceries out of the brown paper bag on the counter.

She started talking on and on and I smiled as I only caught things like, "Paris," and "beautiful clothing." _Same old Alice. It's too bad_ …

I shook my head and internally scolded myself. I shouldn't think about _him _now. That would bring on tears, and soon after, Alice would be asking me what was wrong. And what was I supposed to say to that? I'm sorry I didn't reach your brother in time, and I feel terrible about being engaged with a stupid, angry mutt who got drunk with his buddies almost daily? Of course not.

I realized she was asking me about something. "Beeeeeeella?" I replied almost groggily, "Huh?" She sighed, "I was asking if you would want me to send you some new clothes. You could text me an address, since it doesn't seem I'm going to see anything with that mongrel around." She sounded pretty irritated by the end of it, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Umm, I think I'll get back to you on the whole new clothes thing. I don't think I'll need it anytime soon."

"Okay, Bella, if you say so. Anyways, I'll try to call soon, but I'll be out hunting with Jasper for a little while." I gave her my goodbye and walked into the living room of my little apartment, and saw that Jacob already sat on the couch, looking angry. Oh, this couldn't be good.

"I thought you said you'd stop talking to those stupid bloodsuckers," he said, then taking a swig from his beer. I looked at him, disgusted. I personally didn't like his taste of alcohol. "You thought wrong. I never said that I would stop speaking to _Alice, _or _Jasper,_ or _Esme,_ or _Emmett,_ or _Carlisle,_ or even _Rosalie,_" I sneered, emphasizing all of their names just to piss him off.

"Well I don't like it. Stop." He said, and I immediately cussed at myself for the cold and almost… evil look in his eyes. Suddenly, though, I got a boost of confidence and jumped at the chance to talk back to him. My mind told me to stop, but I still put in a, "Stop thinking you can control me! You can't even control yourself half the time! You think you can just escape for most of the day, and then come right back home and treat me like I'm some kind of burden in your life! No one's forcing you to stay!"

He looked at me and gave me a smile that made me shudder. "You're right about a couple of things there, and you should've listened to yourself more carefully. I _can't_ control myself-which is why you should have kept your mouth shut."

By now, he was standing right in front of me, and then all of a sudden, he put his hand up, and slapped me. Now Jacob and I had gotten into a couple of arguments, but he had never actually _hit _me. The worst thing was when he accidentally turned into a wolf while next to me, and I had the same marks Emily had, except on my right arm. I was absolutely terrified as he stalked towards me, like a hunter hunting his prey. Only, his drunken self didn't make it seem as graceful as a vampire.

Scared of what else he was capable of doing to me, I caught him with the element of surprise and threw the closest thing, a lamp, towards him. He stumbled back, not in pain, but in shock, and I ran back towards my bedroom. I locked myself in and I heard him reach for _another_ beer from the fridge.

I rolled my eyes and hastily made my way towards my closet, where I pulled out a black duffel bag that Alice had given me a while back. I packed a couple of books, some essentials (underwear, bras etc.), deodorant, and was contemplating how much of my closet I should take when I thought of Alice. Of course, she could send me some clothes to… wherever I was going! So, grabbing my pile of money from my secret hiding spot (I won't tell you where because then it wouldn't be a secret.) I made sure that I had enough to the point where I wouldn't need to use my credit cards _at all_. And then, hopefully, Alice would keep me covered. Which, who am I kidding, she would never object to.

Deciding I could do without my bathroom essentials until I went into a gasoline station, I made my way out of the window that I'm sure Jacob would ever think of me escaping from.

Until now, that is.

…...

…...

…...

**Three Days Later:**

I had driven for hours and hours, barely stopping at all. I didn't even know where I was going. I eventually found myself passing a sign that said _**Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia.**_

I had never heard of It before. So it must be a small town. I immediately pictured Gilmore Girls, and the idea of a Luke's diner hiding somewhere in this town. Sadly, though, my mind was _extremely_ unimaginative, so all it served for was making me hungry. I stopped at this place called Mystic Grill. It seemed it was where people came to hang out. I jumped out of the car Jake had gotten me when my truck broke down, before his drinking days, and made my way inside.

As I entered, it was like the town all decided to turn at that moment to stare at me, like no new people had ever come to town before. This didn't seem too hard to believe, yet with their perfectly choreographed looks of expectancy, I didn't think that was true. Their looks seemed to say, "We're waiting for you to trip up and make us hate you."

Almost as quickly though, they started to _resume their positions_ and they went back to what they were doing. I, with my awesome, always-be-on-the-lookout-because-you're-a-danger-magnet-senses, turned in the direction of a group of people who were still staring, sizing me up, almost.

I walked over to the pool table that they were at and got the strange urge to introduce myself. "Hi, my name is Isabella. I'm new to town."

Then a girl with brown hair, sort of like mine, except straight, walked up to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Elena. I was wondering who you were. I haven't seen you around."

I smiled slightly, very slightly. "Well, I would hope we haven't met before. Unless, you've been on the other side of the country some time ago?"

The entire group looked shocked, like they couldn't believe anyone had opened up to something like this so quickly.

"Well, then, why are you here? On the other side of the country, I mean," asked a girl with wavy blonde hair.

"Umm… I was just sick of being at…" I was going to say home, but the apartment that I had with Jacob was just a … living residence. It was not a home.

They looked at me expectantly. "I was just sick of being at…the place…I was in." Oh dear God, I sounded pathetic. _The place I was in._ Could you try to sound any more obvious, Swan?

It didn't knock them down, though. They just nodded, like it was nothing. Oh, if they new what I had to go through…

"So, "I said, breaking the silence. "Do I get to know your names?"

The blonde spoke up again, "Well, my name is Caroline, Caroline Forbes. My mother is the sheriff here." I smiled and shook her hand.

A guy with *gulp* bronze hair stood up and also shook my hand, with a thoughtful look on his face. It looked like he did that face a lot. "Nice to meet you. I'm Stefan. I'm Elena's boyfriend, and his brother, "he said, pointing to a guy with really dark hair- who was just a little bit more handsome than his brother, too.

He barely said anything. All I heard him say was, "Damon's my name. Just don't get on my bad side, and you should be fine in this town," and then he walked out of Mystic Grill. Weird. On the other hand though, there had been weirder.

A short girl with brown hair came up to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Bonnie. If you'll believe it, I'm actually the one with the most normal life here. That isn't much reassurance, though." I laughed with her before I heard a guy come forward.

"No, that would be me. Hey, I'm Jeremy," he also shook my hand. They seemed nice enough.

Jeremy took his seat again. "Now it's time to get back to studying, "he sighed, lowering his head. I looked at him quizzically. "It's a Friday!" "And that's how important this test is!" he replied.

I suddenly came to a conclusion. Oh no, I had forgotten about school.

I really hoped I wouldn't have to go through that again. But, I hadn't graduated. Sigh. I would sign up for the local school tomorrow.

"Hey, umm… speaking of that. Could one of you give me the directions to the high school? I need to sign up." I said, not bothering to meet their eyes.

Caroline then spoke up, "Yea, sure. Once you get to school, though, you stay away from Matt. He's mine, "she said with her eyes narrowed. I just smiled. No_ way_ was I going for _anybody_ anytime soon.

"Don't worry. I won't try anything." She seemed to relax and I took that as a good sign.

I noticed Stefan and Elena arguing quietly from the corner of my eye. I had just turned away, though, when Elena asked, "Bella? Is it okay if I call you Bella?" I nodded, "It's all okay as long as you don't call me Bells. It brings back some bad memories." *cough* Jacob *cought* She nodded and then proceeded to ask me if I had a place to stay. I came to the realization that I didn't, and she offered that I could stay at her house. I smiled and said my thanks. I know it's stupid to go home with a stranger, but anything was better than going back to Jacob or sleeping in my car.

The rest of the night, I got to know these people more and more, and I found myself trusting them, almost as much as I trusted the Cullen's. Maybe I did the right thing by coming here.

**The Next Day:**

I woke up to see that Elena was already gone. I showered, using the guest towel she and Jenna gave me when I got here. Jenna seemed really nice, and quickly agreed on letting me stay.

After I got registered at the school, I wandered town, then ended up meeting the gang back at Mystic Grill. It was Saturday, and yet again, I found Jeremy studying.

I sat down next to him, "Oh my gosh! To think that I just signed up_ voluntarily _for that!" I said, pointing to his textbook.

He chuckled. "That's life, my friend."

"Is it still a pain in the ass, like I remember it being?" I asked. "Of course it is." He said. I had forgotten about that.

Not to mention, I had forgotten Charlie. I suddenly panicked. He was probably worried sick, and who knows what Jake must have told him. He probably had the entire state of Washington looking for his Bella.

I groaned and everyone, even Mr. Study A Lot, looked at me. I noticed that the gang, including Damon, had gotten here already. At the moment, I didn't really care. They watched me quickly pull out my phone and I dialed the one number I knew I could always count on.

"Alice? Can you please just tell me if Charlie's going to be alright?" I asked. "Bella? What do you mean by that? Bella, please, I haven't gotten a read on you in days," Alice stated, clearly distraught at my tone of voice and her lack of visions.

I still wanted to keep quiet about my past around everyone, no matter how safe I felt here, so I just said, "I'm not going back, Alice. I got sick of it."

"Oh, Bella!" I heard her squeal. "What happened? What did that mutt do? Did he hurt you? I swear I will-" I cut her off. "Alice, Alice, Alice! Don't worry. I'm fine. But I need to know that Charlie will be, too." "Okay, Bella." She stayed silent a few moments and I heard her say, "He'll be fine and understanding if you were to give him a call."

I let out a sigh I hadn't known I had been holding, and opened the eyes that I didn't realize were shut closed in anticipation.

My friends stared at me, probably waiting for an explanation.

"Umm… Alice…" she cut me off then and said, "No worries, you've already had enough conversation for me to track your call." And then she hung up. Great. This was just great.

"Sorry about that," I told them. "I left some loose ends back at," gulp, "home."

They nodded, but looked like they were worried for a second. I was touched but we all shook it off. We had played some games of pool (I won twice. YAY!), and started to eat...

When all of the sudden…

The pixie walked in with her mate.

**So… there it is. How was I? You know? For my first fan-fiction?… which is kinda cliché but… still.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Sending you the Best of Smiley faces for actually sticking to my story - :D**

**-Melissa 3**


	2. 2: Answers and Twists

**Okay, I have decided to go on a writing spree because I am **_**pathetically **_**excited about the fact that I got 6 REVIEWS! My smile was reaching my ears, no joke! And 9 alerts? 4 faves?**

**Wow…..I'm pretty pathetic but I don't CARE! (HAPPY DANCE HAPPY DANCE) Thank you especially to TaziiVD, DanyaLip, Vampires4444, Lily CullenSalvatore, Green-blobs-and-blue-apples, and RobsFutureWifey for taking the time to review, and DanyaLip, Sexxie Bexxie xx, Silvereyed Queen, TaziiVD, Tiwilightfan023, xXxShadowXWolfxXx, Lily CullenSalvatore, RobsFutureWifey, and Green-blobs-and-blue-apples for putting this story on alert, and AGAIN to TaziiVD, daisychains1234, Green-blobs-and-blue-apples, and RobsFutureWifey for putting it on their favorites. **** I feel so special… Oh, and special thanks to DanyaLip's constructive criticism, I'll definitely keep that in mind! :D**

**Okay, I know I'm still rambling but this goes out to my best friend, RobsFutureWifey. She's read absolutely EVERYTHING I've ever written and she hasn't stop yet so YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. **_**There. Is that so hard to say?**_** Yes. **_**Well too bad.**_

**Sorry… inner monologue.**

**Okay, on with Chapter Two:**

_When all of the sudden…_

_The pixie walked in with her mate__._

**Bella's POV:**

When Alice and Jasper walked in, they did that whole, '_simultaneously look in their direction'_ thing again. Alice, being Alice though, was unfazed and instantly scanned the room for, well, me. Once she found me, she looked back at Jasper and lightly tugged on his arm for him to follow her in my direction.

"Bella!" she squealed, running over to me, a little faster than a normal human would be able to. I had never been more grateful to hear her soprano voice in my life. I met her half- well, a fourth of the way, since she was faster- way, and hugged her close to me.

She hugged me tight, but before I knew it, she applied pressure to the wound that I _still_ had on my arm, after Jake had snapped that one time, so many months ago. I winced involuntarily and tried to turn away but she was too fast for me. Tentatively, she grabbed my arm and applied the smallest amount of pressure on the cuts through my long-sleeved shirt, and as she felt the scars and I hissed in a breath, she got a fierce look of anger in her eyes.

"What. Did. He. Do?" she asked acidly.

"Alice, before you do or say anything, remember that we are in a very public place, and I have friends, right over there, who are probably wondering who you are, and why you're so infuriated. So just let go, and we can talk about this at home," I got out, all in one breath.

She nodded, and instantly put on her dazzling smile.

We walked over to the table where my friends were waiting expectantly.

"Guys, I want you to meet Alice, a.k.a., the most annoying shopaholic pixie you will _ever_ meet."

I looked at Jasper to try and get them to relax, but it looked like he could barely do it for himself.

That's when the questions that I had known were coming popped out. I knew I had looked like crap yesterday, but my new friends had given me time to recover and now they wanted to know the answers to their doubts.

Stefan started, "So how do you three-"but he got cut off by a, "Hey, Caroline!"

A guy with short dark hair and slightly tanned skin walked over. A small part of me felt a couple of winces because he reminded me a lot of Jacob.

"What's up, Tyler?" she asked reluctantly. I could tell she wanted answers too.

"Uh…"he looked at me, then Alice, and then Jasper before he said, "Well, I was just coming over to invite you to a party at my house on Saturday, but your new friends are welcome to come along too." He smiled.

Alice smiled back and responded, "We'd love to. Saturday's two days from now, right? Okay. Thanks Tyler." He just gulped, nodded, and walked away. Cullens had a way of doing that to people. Stupid mind dazzlers.

Elena, always being one to break tension said, "Would you like to have anything to drink, Alice was it?" Alice just smiled and muttered a, "No thank you."

Elena nodded and just sat back. There was a thick silence going on when I suddenly heard Alice gasp. I looked at her and saw that she was having a vision. "Get her to the bathroom," muttered Jasper, and I instantly complied, avoiding the faces of my newfound friends. They couldn't find out. Not like this.

But just as soon as the vision had come, it had gone, and Alice took my hand off of her arm, and gingerly sat back down.

"Bella, you are going to say that I'm an aspiring actress, and that that little stunt was just me being my weird self," I heard Alice whisper in my ear. "Bad things will happen if we do this confrontation in public. I can't tell what they know, or what they'll ask us, but I do know that exposure will be risked if we do this in here. We can meet them at somewhere private tomorrow."

"You'll have to excuse Alice," I said, grateful that my voice wasn't shaking. "She wants to be an actress. She's going for the roll of a psychic." I rolled my eyes in her direction. Jasper chuckled, "Yea, Alice really loves to practice. In fact, Alice, why don't we go back to our motel and I can run lines with you."

Alice smiled, "That would be fabulous. C'mon, let's go."

She started to slide out of her seat but Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie were in her way in a flash.

"Cut the crap, "Bonnie and Damon said, right at the same time.

Damon looked at Bonnie, surprised. "How do you know they're lying?" He smirked.

Bonnie didn't take her eyes off of Alice. "I recognize it when someone has a vision. My best guess is that she's a witch. How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "Stefan and I heard him her tell Bella to lie." That was impossible though. She said it low enough that no human other than me would've been able to hear.

Jasper looked like he was in a tough situation. He looked at Alice, to me, and then to my 'friends' though I wasn't so sure they didn't have their fair share of secrets too. Alice seemed just as torn as Jasper.

They finally sighed and said, "It's your choice, Bella. We can run, or you can let them know. But if you do decide to tell them, remember that we still need to have a talk about Jafake dofoing youfou knofow whafat." I rolled my eyes at her use of the "F" language. I could tell my friends had understood every word.

"Well now that we know that there's something to tell, we can't just let you go," said Stefan.

Alice and Jasper awaited my decision, while my 'friends' looked like they were getting more impatient by the second. They were probably anxious to know what they didn't know yet. They probably didn't enjoy being out of the loop.

I thought of Alice's earlier words. _Bad things will happen if we do this confrontation in public._

"I'll tell you the truth…But not here. It's too public. Alice can see bad things happening if we were to get in an argument here." I said shakily.

Then, surprising me, Alice said, "Also invite the werewolf. He needs to know certain things."

And Tyler chose just that moment to walk by. "What do I need to know?"

Elena looked around. "Bella's right. We shouldn't be doing this out here in public. Let's head back over to my house."

I drove to Elena's house alone in my car, Stefan and Damon tried to fit everyone into their cars, and Jasper and Alice left in Alice's yellow Porsche.

When we got to Elena's house, Elena shakily looked around and then opened her door. Everyone walked in, and stood right behind the door. Weird.

"What?" I asked. "Aren't you gonna invite us in?"

"No," they all replied. I sighed, "Whatever. But it's your fault that we're rudely barging in now." I walked through their door and waited as Alice whispered something to Jasper.

He nodded and they walked in, and I could see the relief on my friend's faces when they saw that Alice, Jasper, and I didn't need an invitation.

Alice, Jasper, and I took a seat on Elena's couch, and my newly found Mystic Falls friends stayed standing, sizing us up once again.

I looked at all of my friend's faces, and was suddenly really worried. There was some hint of determination in all of their eyes.

Elena spoke up first. "Do you work for Katherine?"

Okay, now I was confused. And I'm sure it showed on my face. "What? Who's Katherine?"

Suddenly, Damon was right behind me, grabbing my neck in a chokehold. "Don't lie to us. If we find out you know something, and that you didn't tell us, there will be hell to pay."

I strangled for a breath. "I'm not…lying. I have… no idea… who you're…talking about."

Stefan looked at me, "Let her go, Damon, she's telling the truth."

Damon, already backing away from me, looked pissed. "The hell she is! C'mon, Stefan! Name one time where someone coming here was a coincidence! Oh, right! There isn't one!"

Stefan replied, "I can tell by looking at her. She's like an open book; anyone could've seen that she was confused and frightened."

I took it as my time to speak up. "So… why are you so hell bent on finding this Katherine person?" I asked.

Elena sighed, "Let's just say that she wasn't a great help to building up the Salvatore brother's relationship. Now, I know Stefan wants nothing more than to…"

"I want her dead. That way, she can't hurt you." Stefan said.

"I don't know about Damon, though."

Alice chose to speak up then. "His mind's set. He'll kill her when he sees her. Or at least that's what he's deciding on now."

"Okay, this is getting way _beyond_ creepyville so let's just backtrack a little. Who are you? Really?" asked Jeremy.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I li- used to live in Forks, Washington."

"Good start, but we're going to dig deeper once these other two introduce themselves," Damon murmured.

My little pixie spoke. "I'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. But you guys can call me Alice. I can already see a good friendship starting." She beamed.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock Cullen. And I can't help but feel like I know a Mr. Damon Salvatore from somewhere."

Everyone looked surprised, but Damon and Stefan brushed it off. "We'll get to that later. Damon knows a lot of people," Stefan said. "Back over to Bella. Why did you come here?"

"I didn't come here intentionally. I mean, I just drove here from the other side of the country. I wasn't lying in my apartment thinking, 'Hmm…let me go to Mystic Falls, Virginia.'"

"That doesn't answer the question," said Tyler.

I have- okay, well, had- a very drunk fiancé. I was used to it. But a few nights ago, he actually hit me intentionally for the first time."

"That STUPID MUTT! I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I WILL!" Alice screeched.

"Jasper! Help her calm her emotions!" I pleaded. Jasper just chuckled, looking pissed. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm encouraging this. That dog has to pay for hurting you Bells."

"What did he do?" asked Jeremy. I just shrugged. "It was just a slap. But in the time it took for it to stop throbbing, I had realized that he wasn't the same person. I couldn't stand being near him, so I just…got out through the window. Speaking of that, Alice, how's Charlie?"

"Mourning, I told you to call him. Last we heard, he had every city in Washington on the lookout for you, and Jake fed him God knows what kind of crap."

"I'll make sure to do that." Poor Charlie. He didn't deserve this. Maybe Jake did, but Charlie didn't.

"I take it Charlie's a family member?" asked Bonnie. "Yea, he's my dad. Also completely oblivious to the most obvious liars, just to let you know."

"And how do you know that?" asked Damon. "Apart from the fact that he's, well, you're dad."

"Like Stefan said, I'm an open book. I can't lie to save a life, and he even believed every word I said even when I…" _Don't think of Edward. Don't think of Edward._ "He would believe every word I said."

Caroline spoke up next. "I'm guessing Alice and Jasper are together, so why are you two here?"

"The whole truth?" Alice asked me. I nodded just as Bonnie said, "Every tiny detail is to be mentioned."

"Well, I saw Bella here in a vision. I can see the future, once someone's mind is set. It's how I know Damon's going to kill Katherine. She's like mine and Jazz's sister, and when I saw her in a truck, crying and going nowhere, I waited for her to call. Once she did, I tracked it and came here to be with my sister."

"Does the rest of the family know?" I asked. Alice nodded. "I left them a note and if I'm correct, which I usually always am, Rose and Emmett will walk in in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

And that's when Rose and Emmett walked in. "Emmett!" I ran to him. He engulfed me in a major bear hug, and lifted me off the ground. "Whoa, Emmett. I can't… breath." He just laughed. "Bella! Just as tiny and innocent as ever, I see!" I pouted and turned to Rosalie. "Rose! It's good to see you too!" "Bella!" She gave me a hug.

You see, Rosalie had grown to liking me after I convinced her to get out of the guilt fest that is … _Edward._

So we basically didn't kill each other all the time.

A very pissed off Caroline chose then to speak up. "Okay! Stop! You are going to sit down and answer our questions, right now!"

I sat back down with a grinning Emmett and Rosalie at my side now.

"What else do you need to know?"

"The most important thing," Bonnie said matter-of-factly, "what are you?"

I took a deep breath. "I am human. But Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are vampires." I waited for the laughter but it never came.

"Prove it." I heard Damon say.

I turned to Alice, "How do we prove it to them?"

Alice shrugged and was deep in thought. Then Rosalie voiced her thoughts. "What about our skin? It's impenetrable."

"That's a great idea." I said standing up. "Elena, where are all of your knives?"

Damon spoke acidly. "You must think we're stupid. Well we're not. I see right through you. 'Impenetrable skin'? Yea, right, like that's ever gonna happen. You go get knives, and use the humans in the room against everyone else."

"So there are people in here that aren't human?" I asked.

Damon gulped. "Yes."

"Okay," I replied. "So who's what?"

"Elena, Jeremy, and Matt are human. Caroline, Stefan, and I are vampires. Tyler is a werewolf."

"No you're not." I stated simply. I could feel my family nod behind me. "What?" Caroline asked.

"You guys aren't vampires. They are," I pointed to the Cullens.

Damon, who was on the other side of the room, was in front of me in a flash. "Do you believe me now?" He asked, baring fangs while he had veins pop out from under his eyes.

I gasped. He truly was a monster; just not the kind I was used to.

"Alice?" I asked, mildly scared.

"Step away from her Damon," said Rosalie.

Emmett looked at Rosalie. "Do you know him?"

"Remember Roy's drunk buddies the night I died?" Rosalie asked, staring at Damon. We all nodded. Surely she didn't mean…

"Damon was one of them."

And that's when Emmett lunged for Damon.

**Okay, guys, I promise that I will mention everyone who reviews, unless you don't want me to. And alerts, and favorites. You have no idea how much it makes my day. Remember, I also take constructive criticism. I hope that I improved from chapter one and that you'll continue to read my story.**

**Ooh, my first twist. Where you expecting that? I know I wasn't. I was just typing away and then… BOOM! The idea popped into my mind.**

**Sending you the best of smiley faces - :D**

**- Melissa 3 **

**P.S. who do you think Bella should have a **_**relationship**_**with? **

**P.P.S to RobsFutureWifey - sorry. I have an idea in mind, and it **_**does**_** involve Edward, but I can't make you any promises. I promise to write a pure Twilight- Edward and Bella story for ya once I'm through with this one. Maybe even sooner!**

**Please Review! **


	3. 3:Treaties

**Hi… I know I suck.**

**YAY I HAVE AWESOME READERS! **

**Okay, I'm a bitch. I know. I told myself that I wouldn't be one of those writers that suck when it comes to updating… I just want you to know that I honestly finished this weeks ago, but my internet messed up and now that I have a chance(I should be doing my homework at a friend's house) I'm updating and breaking the rules(like the time I ran with scissors). **

**And here's the next chapter. **

"_Step away from her Damon," said Rosalie._

_Emmett looked at Rosalie. "Do you know him?"_

"_Remember Roy's drunk buddies the night I died?" Rosalie asked, staring at Damon. We all nodded. Surely she didn't mean…_

"_Damon was one of them."_

_And that's when Emmett lunged for Damon._

**Chapter 3:**

I watched in horror as a full on fight broke out. Damon escaped from Emmett's grasp, just barely, and Caroline tried to hold Emmett down. I saw Jasper struggling to keep things under control, and he barely got two seconds of concentration when Stefan reached him, knocking him down. He probably didn't want Elena hurt.

Tyler went to Alice and held her by the arms, but I could easily tell that she could brush him off like a fly if she wanted to. She wasn't even struggling. She just stood there, waiting for things to stop. That was until she suddenly flipped her head in Rosalie's direction. "Rosalie!" she yelled. But it was just barely too late.

Rosalie turned to help me, but the witch did something to get Rosalie to fall to the ground. It reminded me of Jane, from the Volturi.

Damon was suddenly behind me and had a hand on my neck. "Everybody stop!" He yelled. They all turned to look and Emmett was up in a second. "Let go of Bella," he growled.

"Okay, here's the deal," spoke Damon. "Fake vampires, please go to the left side of the room. Everyone residing in Mystic Falls for longer than a month now, please step to the right of the room, and Bella, please stand in the middle as a peace treaty."

I really didn't feel like arguing with Damon, so I did just as he said.

I sighed as we all took our place. "Is there a reason for this?"

Damon looked at me warily. "We need a treaty," spoke Stefan from behind him.

Damon continued with, "and we also need to know your purpose here."

"I already told you that there's no 'purpose'! I came here by accident."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "So then why hasn't the thought of just leaving been mentioned?"

I gulped. "Because I feel like this is home. I just have a connection to this place that I can't explain."

Damon assessed me once more. "That's not a good enough answer."

"Well it's the only one you're gonna get so start believing it." I stated.

"Shut it. We don't need your back talk to finish this up." Damon said.

"Fine," I sighed. I plopped down on the ground. Everyone gave me questioning glances. "What? This is probably gonna take a while so I'm just making myself comfortable."

Emmett rolled his eyes at me and I just smiled in his direction.

"So," Stefan said, moving on, "as we said, we need a treaty. We can't risk getting exposed. What do you feed off of?" He asked the Cullens.

"We have a very strict animal diet," stated Jasper.

I saw Stefan smile out of the corner of my eye. "Are you an animal drinker, Stefan?" I asked, without even asking my mind for permission.

He looked at me, "Yes, I am. But Damon isn't."

Rosalie gasped. "But this is such a small town. How do you not get exposed?"

Damon smirked, "Oh no, we don't tell you our secrets until you tell us yours."

Alice spoke up. "We are 'vegetarian' vampires. We believe in only eating animals, and we have impenetrable skin-""Wait what?" Damon asked. "We only eat animals?" Alice replied. "No, after that," Damon said. "We have impenetrable skin?" Alice asked. "Yea, explain that one."

"Well, only werewolves and other vampires can cut through our skin, with their teeth."

"Sweet, "I heard Tyler mutter.

I rolled my eyes as Alice continued to explain the basics. She mentioned not sleeping, the speed and strength, their supernatural powers (I was close to tears on that one) and when she brought up the sparkling, Damon actually started laughing at us, muttering something about 'sparkly vamps'.

Once I knew Alice was done with her explanation, I asked Damon, "What about you guys? What makes you… _you?"_

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but we're not all sparkly vamps."

He then proceeded to tell us about how vervain (**A/N** **is that how it's spelled?**) weakened them, how they could use things like compulsion, their superior control of bloodlust, the veins that showed around their eyes, everything.

"How long will you be staying?" asked Stefan.

The Cullens all looked at each other. "We really aren't sure. Alice came because of Bella; Jasper came because of Alice; and Emmett and I came because of Alice and Jasper. They're family."

Damon turned to me next. "And why did you come here, dear little Isabella?"

I glowered at him and responded. "I already told you. I needed to get away from my fiancé."

"What was his name?" Jeremy asked.

"Jacob Black." I stated simply.

"Oh, c'mon Bella!" Emmett wailed. It was actually kind of funny. "We leave and then you start dating the mutt?"No longer funny.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left then," I retorted. I saw them visibly flinch. I instantly started feeling horrible, and was about to apologize, but then…

"That brings us to the next question," spoke Caroline. "How are you so close to them, and why do they keep calling your fiancé a mutt?"

I sighed. Great, here goes my life story. "I dated their brother. At first, he tried avoiding me. He thought it would be…dangerous for me to be with him. But in the end, we just couldn't avoid each other anymore. He had saved my life too many times. I met his family and they played baseball while I watched-because I'm horribly clumsy- and then a group of three vampires came onto the field. James, the one who wanted me, tried hunting me down, and in the end, the Cullens ended up killing him. Laurent decided to just stay out of the fight, and Victoria's after me because…_Edward_-the one I dated- killed James. A mate for a mate was the revenge she has in mind. A few months later, I… umm… Edward left me, saying that he never loved me. I was like a zombie for months, until I started hanging out with Jacob. I felt as if the hole in my heart had been sewn back together. Then he told me that it was better for us to not hang out. That it was…dangerous. It felt like Edward all over again. I found out that he was a werewolf and I told him that I didn't mind. He protected me from Victoria. Then one day, Alice showed up with the news that Edward thought I was dead, since I had been cliff-diving earlier. He went to the Volturi, and we went to try and stop him. On my way to stop him, though, a woman tripped me, and I didn't get there in time. He showed his vampire self to the world and the Volturi took his life. I got back and decided to be with Jacob, but he started drinking, more and more. And now I'm here," I said, smiling weakly. I noticed a dazed expression on Tyler's face. Maybe he was wondering if _he_ would find someone who didn't mind he was a werewolf.

"So is this Victoria chick still after you?" asked Elena. "Probably," I said, shrugging. "But I haven't seen her in a while, so I think she gave up." They nodded.

What caught my attention, though, is that Alice just looked sad. And even a bit angry. In fact… they all did. I'd have to ask them about that later…

"Bella?" I looked up to see Elena staring at me. "Can we talk once everybody leaves?" I nodded and a small smile played on her lips. I was happy too. It would be nice to know somebody else who's with a vampire. Even though I'm more of a _was with._

Stefan looked worried, as if I would hurt her, but I just ignored it.

"You said that Victoria was after you… Is she still looking for you?" Bonnie asked.

"You could say that," I managed to say, even though a whisper would have been heard with the silence that had followed that question.

"So we have a sparkly vamp to worry about, APART from our Katherine situation," Damon stated, exasperated.

"Hold on," I started. "It's still your turn. Who's Katherine?"

"She's a vampire that dated both Stefan and Damon while they were human. She's the one that turned them both. She drove them apart completely." Elena said.

"That's it?" I asked incredulously. "A bitch of a vampire is what you've been worried about?"

Damon sighed. "I wish it was that simple. But it's not. Katherine… still wants us. Both me and Stefan, especially since Stefan is dating one of her descendants." He pointed to Elena. I knew he was telling the truth, but why did I feel uneasy? Why did I feel like I was missing some huge bit of information, extremely important to this giant puzzle my life had become?

"So a _greedy _bitch of a vampire is what you're worried about?" I repeated.

"Katherine knows how to be very… persuasive." Stefan said.

They're kidding, right? Please tell me they're kidding. I've got Victoria after me for revenge, and they're scared of _one_ chick that has absolutely no life and just wants her boy toys back? That's bullshit.

When I spoke my thoughts, everyone, even the Cullens, looked at me like they had never seen before. Like this was a new side of me. Hmm… it probably was. I know I hadn't seen it. But I also knew that I didn't care.

"Dear lord, Isabella Swan is cussing. Please, tell me that the world isn't about to end," Emmett said, laughing his ass off. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Then Alice started giggling, and even Jasper and Rosalie cracked a smile that slowly got bigger and bigger. I started laughing along with all of them and by the time we were out of breath, the high and mighty Mystic Falls residents were looking at us like we were crazy. I beamed at them. "Stop worrying. How many of you actually believe that meeting me and my family is a mistake?" No one responded. "See? That's what I mean. We don't know if something bad will happen. But we all have a feeling that this isn't a mistake."

"On that note," Jeremy started, giving me a cute smile," I guess it's also not a mistake to let you stay here. So, let's just go to bed, and we can deal with this in the morning." I smiled at him. That idea seemed _perfect_.

We all started drifting apart, and the Cullens said they would see me in the morning. I went to my guest room and waited for Elena. When she finally came up, we stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"So… I started.

**Okay, so the bonding will be built in the next chapter. I really hope you guys like it, and I hope you didn't get too annoyed with me.**

**P.S. you can follow me on twitter as paobookworm13 …. (Paola's my first name. Melissa's my middle)**

…**.**

**Reviews….. *cough*are*cough*….. very…. *cough*appreciated*cough* (clears throat)**

**Sorry, bad cough… I start getting sick without reviews, so…**

**And I'm rambling uncontrollably now so…**

**Sending you the best of the best mayors from Smiley Face Town**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Melissa 3 (WHO LOVES Y'ALL)**


	4. 4: Things Just Got Alot More Intense

**My Reviewers are completely and totally AWESOME! I swear, I see a nice, simple "Update Soon Please" and it sends my heart fluttering. Then I get to the nice and juicy, sometimes funny reviews and I can't help but crack a smile and pass out from happiness. So, I promise that from now on I will try to be the best writer I can be, and I'll try to push away my devious plan of ruling the world till some other day once I'm done with this story **

**I have 26 reviews, the story's on 27 faves, the story ALSO has 31 alerts, so I am REALLY proud of myself. I know what I promised earlier but honestly? I'm too lazy while you guys are out there being kick-asswome (wink wink Mickibelle) reviewers…**

**But I'd be HAPPY to personally PM you guys! :D Might even start some friendships :D Like with Mickibelle, who I owe SOOOOOOO much to! She's an amzing PM buddy and supporter and she's been a HUGE confidence booster for me! **

**Now: On with the story:**

My oh so casual "So….." didn't help matters. It was supposed to break the tension, but it seemed like it built it up more. Greeeeeeat….

"Look, we both know it's not easy dating…vampires…but I feel it's something we should talk about since we're two girls that can count on each other when boy/vampire crap happens. Agreed?" Like I said, Elena was always one to break the tension. She put it all on the table, and I admired her for that.

"Definitely agreed," I told her, happy that _that_ part of the conversation was over.

"So… what happened with that fiancé of yours? Do you think he'll find you?" Elena asked, worry etched on her face.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Jake is dumber than he looks and that's…saying something." I replied easily. I couldn't care less, even if he did find me. I knew I wouldn't go back. Suddenly I heard a beep and realized my phone had turned off. And I didn't exactly know where my charger was. Crap… I needed to call Charlie…

"Elena?" I asked her. She looked up and nodded for me to continue. "Do you mind if I use your phone?" "Of course not; here ya go."

I gratefully took it from her and dialed my father's number. Back up story…Back Up Story…Dammit Bella think of a frickin back up story…

"Hello?" I was instantly plagued with a wave of guilt. He sounded so…defeated?

"Hey, Ch-Dad. It's Bella." I could almost feel him bounce up and I could just picture his happy relief.

"Bella! Where are you? Are you okay? Has anything happened to you?" I couldn't answer all those questions until he stopped talking so I just waited.

"I can't tell you. I'm fine. Nothing's happened to me," I said, addressing all three questions.

I heard a sigh and the line was silent for a while. I was just about to ask if he was still there when he surprised me with a question of his own.

"Do you need...whatever this is, Bella?"

I gulped, "Yes."

"Well then…okay. Just call me once a week."

"I sure will, Dad. Thanks."

I sat back, relieved, than remembered where I was. I looked to Elena, but she was deep in thought. It was sort of funny. She looked like Stefan in his "deep in thought" stages. So I closed my eyes and let her be.

**Elena POV (EEEEEP are ya'll as excited as I am in this moment? Probably not; oh well):**

I wasn't exactly sure what to do. I tried sneaking little glances at the window, and what I saw made my head hurt a little from anger. How dare he? Stupid Damon! I could trust Bella, so why couldn't he?

Of course, Boyfriend's brother dearest was sitting on a branch near my window in the form of a crow! Jeez!

I tried to seem casual to Bella, and luckily, she bought it. She was smart, but thankfully she wasn't very experienced with lies; at least, not the tiny ones. She must have been good if she kept her boyfriend's secret. And that led me right back to square one.

After all they had gone through, why would he do that to her? Why couldn't he just keep going with the love of his life? There was a part of me that refused to believe that he ever really detached from her, even if Bella doesn't see it.

Then I started worrying. What if Stefan left _me? _What if he thought I didn't belong in _his_ world?

It sounded ridiculous, even to myself. Stefan loved me and I loved him. What we had was really intense and deep. But…from the sound of it…Bella and Edward must've been the same way.

Bella asked for my phone, so I lent it to her. It seems like…she needed it. She was desperate. I think she called her dad. And somehow, I knew he would accept the fact that she was gone graciously. Hell, he may even be relieved. It was slightly insensitive, but what father _would _want his hurt, zombified daughter in the house? It was just short of suicidal for any dad. At least…I thought so.

I tried picturing my life without Stefan as she talked, but I just couldn't. There were so many things to keep going for, but I don't think any of them would matter without Stefan.

Then,, by putting myself in her shoes, I realized that if I were Bella, I wouldn't want my friend's vampire boyfriend's brother listening on my conversation with said friend. So I made that face that Stefan always made, whenever he was deep in thought, and focused all of my concentration onto that. I wanted to talk in the morning. I wanted to talk _privately. _I wanted to talk without a certain black crow named Damon listening in and watching every word my friend says.

When Bella hung up and saw my expression, she got a slight smile. Soon, I could tell she was asleep so I put a blanket over her and went into my room.

I'd talk to her in the morning.

**Damon POV(I feel so powerful just typing it…lol)**

Why was Elena so stubborn sometimes? Couldn't she see that this Bella girl could be a danger? Why didn't she understand?

When I had been on the branch, and Elena caught sight of me, all I could thing was, "If looks could kill…"

I still didn't leave, though. I could show her that I could be pretty damn persistent, too. She wanted to play like this, we could play like this. I slowly came closer. I was paying more attention to actions than words, seeing as Bella was on the phone with some man. So, all I saw Bella on the phone and Elena deep in thought. Then, I noticed Elena's face morph. Oh no. She had put on Saint Stefan's thinking face. Dammit! No one intruded on that face because it was amazing how many miles per hour could be going on in the brain behind that very face. She was good. But I wouldn't leave. Everyone had practically cornered me into doing this since "I'm the sneakiest."

I soon realized that I would be here for a while, because Bella had gone to sleep, and Elena had gone to her room.

Sigh… I'll come back tomorrow…

**Elena POV: (again ****)**

I would make sure that we wouldn't be followed by Damon tomorrow. I hadn't told Bella yet, but I think a nice little shopping trip AWAY from Mystic Falls would be good for her. It gave us a chance to get out of here, get some alone time, and REALLY talk. It still amazed me that there was someone else that has somewhat gone through what I've gone through. I knew it wasn't impossible, sorta, but I didn't think I would ever meet a girl like that. And to not have her hate me? To have that possible best friend relationship at some point in the road would just…make me ecstatic.

I couldn't wait until Bella woke up. This would be sooooooo fun!

**Bella POV:**

_I was in a creepy room. It looked…like it was underground._

_There were three thrones. And there were three men to accompany them. By the way they were being addressed in the dream(where it seemed like no one could see me), I concluded that their names were Aro, Caius, and Marcus. _

_Then, my heart clenched. Behind them was my life, the whole in my heart, my soulmate. But…what was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Then I heard a voice screaming: "Bella! Bella! Bella!"_

_I looked hopefully in Edward's direction, but sadly he was just as clueless as ever. No one here was calling my name, but then where?_

"BELLA!"

I woke up with a start and saw Elena sitting next to my bed with a worried expression on her face. Oh god, what did I do in my sleep _now_?

"Bella, thank God you're okay! I was worried because you were just screaming over and over again!"

"Can I ask you something, Elena?" I asked suddenly. I don't even know how I thought of this at the moment, but I felt like I needed to know.

"Sure, of course." She answered instantly.

"How'd you hear me? You're on the other side of the house!" I exclaimed.

She looked kinda sheepish. "Umm…I actually didn't hear anything. Jeremy did. Since his room's right next to yours, he woke up and freaked out and looked for me."

Oh. So Jeremy saved me from myself? That was definitely something to keep in the pro/con list. I mean…if there was one….Not that I had been thinking about him…Right?

"So where is he? I should thank him." I said, standing up.

Elena nodded, "He's in his room. He said something about not wanting to have a break down."

I replied, "You should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

She yawned and trudged back to her room, while I stepped into Jeremy's room. I knocked before entering, of course.

"Come in," he gruffly replied.

"Hey," I said, poking my head in.

"Hey," he said, instantly shooting to a sitting position on his bed.

"Umm…thanks for waking…I mean… getting Elena. I'm not sure how long that nightmare would've lasted if you…you know…hadn't." I smiled weakly at him. God, I was pathetic.

He just laughed and patted the space next to his bed. "Care to join me? I think we both won't sleep for a while tonight."

"Sure." I replied.

**(A/N: I just made this part up. I don't think a lot of it is actually accurate so…good luck not murdering me :P)**

He told me about how his favorite ice cream was cookies and cream, like me. We both liked listening to ALL kinds of music, ranging from Katy Perry to Taylor Swift to Paramore to Linkin Park to Bon Jovi all the way back to Glee and Never Shout Never and Somewhere In Between**(You probably don't know who S.I.B 'Somewhere in Between' is, but you can listen to their songs on Facebook!They have a page!)** **(lol. Isn't that a funny image? Jeremy listening to Glee….Sorry…Go on)** We both didn't appreciate movies with an unhappy ending and we both admitted to our secret talent. He could play guitar and I could sing. Hell, we could start our own band.

But soon the night caught up with us. I realized it when we were talking about why purple was such a beautiful color. He disagreed and I was trying to explain that concept to him when I saw the clock and it read: **4:25 AM**

Wow.

"I have to go," I told him warily. Warily? Why? Because…I felt…whole. Even better then when Jake took me in. Except now I knew better. I wouldn't just hand my heart over to anybody.

Unless…

No! I just wouldn't!

Right?

"Uh…yea. Sure, I understand. Probably want to punch your pillow with your face right about now," He assumed.

I just nodded, but in reality, I wasn't tired at all. I just needed to get out. I needed to sort out my feelings.

I dragged myself to my room, feeling as if I left a piece of myself behind. I couldn't like Jeremy! He was Elena's brother! I had just been dreaming of Edward! My ex-fiancé was looking for me! I JUST GOT HERE!

Jeez! Could you get anymore demented, Bella?

Whatever. Just deal with your sorry self in the morning…

**Damon POV(again lol…it seems like they're in their twice :P ALL OF THEM!)**

Since I had left pretty late, I had caught the end of little Isabella's scream show. She gripped her chest and screamed Edward horribly, as if her life depended on it. Her tears were streaming down her face.

It…was NOT a pretty sight.

I saw superhero Jeremy come to the rescue. I heard them talk all night. I couldn't think up anything from the information they had shared that would be useful to me. But then I noticed something. The words they shared didn't matter. It was the fact that they were sharing them. The fact that they were there, in his bed at the late hours of the morning was what mattered.

I finally had something against little Miss Isabella Swan…

**Okay… I…sorta had A LOT of fun with writing this chapter. So, do you guys encourage different POVs or do you think I should just stick to Bella's? Also…I know some of you wanted a Bella/Damon story, but I just had something AMAZING pop into my mind and Jeremy fit perfectly. PERFECTLY. But don't worry. I'll get Damon a happy ending too!**

**(Plus….i kinda sorta love, like, all of the guys on the vampire Diaries, so I'm NOT BIASED :P ****)**

**Whoo! Spring Break is KICK-ASSWOME! (mix between kick-ass and awesome **** ) Raise your hand up if you're that loser in their room writing/reading fanfictions during spring break ! THUMBS UP TO YOU MY BROTHA! Or sister….! :D **

**So this chapter was kinda short…but you kinda get a glimpse into Damon's plan, Bella's crush, and Elena's worry. Now you just need to review so that they don't disappear!**

**:O JK I wouldn't do that to you guys! PSSH! Delete this story! :P RIDICULOUS!**

**Umm…. Am I forgetting anything? OH! :O**

**I've decided to play twenty questions with you reviewers! First person to send me a question about myself or this story will get it answered! (unless it's something that reveals to much -.-) (BUT I"LL TRY :D)**

**P.S. there's a facebook page for this story now! :D**

**Okay…sending you the best of the best of the mayors of smiley face town,**

**MelissaSwilliamore13 **

**(\ (\**

**( -.-)**

**( ^) (^)**


	5. 5: Fun Day!   ?

**Longest chapter EVER! I think... still not much, though, i guess...**

**But oh well,,,,,,,,**

**On a LIGHTER note!**

**Sooooooo Thank you for all the reviews! :D I wasn't kidding when I said they make my month :P lol….umm…..is there anything else that I need to say apart from the fact that my readers are awesome? Cause I don't think anything else is running through my mind…. :P**

**Well, not much left to report here at headquarters :P … Other than…like my facebook page? :DDD it would mean a lot…so far it's just me :/ Even my best friend hasn't liked it…but I think it was because she was busy in California over Spring Break, (while I was kicking it up eating my ass off on my couch at home :P) :)….**

**It's "The Other Side of the Country by MelissaSwilliamore13"**

**OH YEA! NOW I REMEMBER!**

**I said that the first person to ask me a question about myself or this story would get an answer :D**

**Well, let me just tell you that MidnightForever17 probably unconsciously asked me a question, whereas Dark-Supernatural-Angel just kinda popped it out, and lunarwing seemed to genuinely know what was going on…I think. And since I can't resist ya'll, I'll answer all 3 :D**

**Can Bella and Damon be good friends? OF COURSE! I LOVE Damon, but I just felt like doing something original, while not 'creating' a character you'd hate for Bella :)**

**Did Bella get to meet the Volturii? Actually, no. She was devastated when she realized that she hadn't saved Edward, and she didn't even want to confront Alice, but I'll probably do a flashback for you guys to explain what was going on in her head. It's why she had to listen in order to identify them in the dream. At first, she didn't know who they even were.**

**Is Edward Really dead? Edward IS dead. I hope I don't lose any readers for that, but trust me, I know how to fit in Edward just the way you may like:)**

**And now on with the story :DDD**

**Whoa…Writers block….hmm….**

**HOLD ON GUYS! I HAVE A COUPLE OF LINKS TO PICTURES FOR THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE SO TRY AND VISIT THAT! :D**

* * *

**BPOV:**

When I woke up this morning, I really got to see what people said was a "smile that lit up the room".

Elena was sitting on my bed, somehow managing to be brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and talking on the phone, all at once.

"Thanks, Stefan. That would really help. We've got Jeremy for the day, but I'm not sure that he'll be enough," she laughed.

I heard another voice on the line and she giggled some more. _Oh god!_ She reminded me of Alice in that one time where I made the mistake of going shopping with her. THAT was the WORST mistake of my life. Well…maybe not the worst mistake, but it was pretty high on the list.

"Oh, hey! I gotta go! Bella just woke up. So, I'll see you in a bit? Great!" She hung up and looked at me expectantly. "Oh Beeeeeeeellllaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I groaned. "What do you want?"

She smiled. "Just a nice day with a good friend of mine. Have some time to talk, shop…" she trailed.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I'm NOT a fan of shopping!"

"But Bella! You'd look so beautiful if you just knew how to dress right!"

"Jee! Thanks for that compliment!" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"You know what I mean! And I promise, it'll only be you and me. And Stefan. And Jeremy."

Then she did the meanest thing possible. She gave me the puppy dog eyes. Those big eyelashes batted towards me and I couldn't help my groan of defeat. She jumped up on the bed.

"YAAAAAAAY !"

"Oww, I think you just permanently damaged my ears."

"You'll get over it. Now get ready. We'll be leaving in an hour."

I was picking out my outfit when I heard light footsteps outside my room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeremy lean against my door frame.

"You should wear the skinny jeans with the dark blue sweater," he said quietly. "The blue would really compliment your skin and Elena would completely approve."

I turned to stare at him, cocking an eyebrow, silently asking, _"You know this HOW?"_

He shrugged. "She's been my sister all my life. Some of it has to rub off."

I just laughed. A man with style is something I could get used to. But it would definitely be a shame if he was gay…

I decided to go with what he had told me to do, taking out the sweater and laying it on my bed before I turned to him.

"So did you come in here just to pick out my wardrobe or did you actually want to mention something even slightly more interesting?" I asked him, smirking.

"I kinda forgot everything as soon as I got in here and saw you," he replied.

I blushed and looked down.

_Stupid blush._

I headed over to the door, grabbing my towel on the way. I was going to take a quick shower before we left.

"Well, thank you anyways. I'm pretty sure that's one of the few options in my closet that Elena wouldn't rip apart with her bare teeth."

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. Either way, you can't say I never did anything for ya."

"What are you talking about?"

"Elena!" he called, startling me.

"What's up?" she asked, coming in.

"Bella just realized that she doesn't have much money. She didn't ever believe she would be gone this long. She can't afford to go shopping right now. Wait till she gets a job. Then we'll talk."

Elena nodded, kind of glumly, and I almost felt bad, but hey, NO SHOPPING TRIP! _WOW! I could just kiss-Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop RIGHT there!_

Elena was gone pretty soon, saying she wouldn't miss a day with Stefan, shopping trip or no shopping trip. Her lovey dovey-ness almost made me want to gag!

So it was just me and Jeremy again. Pssh…and people say awkward silences are…awkward.

"So…thanks to me, you've got a day without damaged feet. What do you want to do to repay me?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's have a fun day, completely away from the drama that revolves this place." I started. "Let's go somewhere where we can completely get away. I don't care where it is, I just want to relax. I want to be…laid back for once in God _knows_ how many years."

He nodded. "I completely agree with what you're trying to say."

I smiled and we both separated to get ready for our "Fun Day"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

We got in my truck, after a LONG argument about who was going to drive. I had said it was my truck, so I earned its rights. He argued that I wouldn't know where to go. I wanted to say that this was my chance to learn, but I got lost in his eyes…and, well…I accidentally said yes…

So now I sat in the _passenger_ seat of _my _car.

"Impossible" by Shontelle came up and I started belching along with the lyrics like my heart depended on it. I had a connection with it.

_I remember years ago,_

_Someone told me I should take,_

_Caution when it comes to love,_

_I did, I did, _

_And you were strong and I was not,_

_My illusion, my mistake,_

_I was careless, I forgot,_

_I did,_

_And now,_

_All is done,_

_There is nothing to say,_

_You have gone and so effortlessly,_

_You have won you could go ahead tell them, tell them,_

_Tell them all I know now,_

_Shout it from the rooftops,_

_Write it on the skyline,_

_All we had is gone now,_

_Tell them I was happy,_

_And my heart is broken,_

_All my scars are open,_

_Tell them what I hoped would be impossible,_

_Impossible X4_

But just after the chorus, I was cut off by the feel of a stare. Jeremy was just looking at me in…shock?

"Bella! Those are some _killer_ chords! How'd you learn to sing like that?"

I shrugged. "I've just always loved to sing, ever since I was a little girl."

"Well, you have an amazing voice."

I blushed and mumbled a quick, "Thanks."

He smiled and then turned to keep driving.

We finally ended up at a park. There were dogs chasing each other around, kids playing on swings, the works. It was…nothing short of amazing and full of life.

I think I said that out loud because Jeremy just smiled and said, "It's like you."

Of course, the blush attacked with full force. I couldn't help it! I could help anything near him.

He had me swinging on the playground pretty soon, with him on the next one over. It was peaceful for a while, but sadly enough, the playground rush hour filed in and kids of all ages started filing in. We decided to come back some other time.

The next drive kinda took a while. I squealed excitedly as the familiar tune to Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson's "Don't You Want to Stay" started playing on the radio. I turned it up, but that didn't block my ears from hearing Jeremy start on Jason Aldean's part.

_I really hate to let this moment go  
Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow  
When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

I ended up joining in here with him:

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_  
_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_We can make forever feel this way_  
_Don't you wanna stay?_

I let my own voice float free as the chorus drifted off.

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast_  
_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_  
_When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_  
_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_We can make forever feel this way_  
_Don't you wanna stay?_

_Oh yeeah_

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_  
_Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_  
_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
_We can make forever feel this way_  
_Don't you wanna stay?_

Wow. We had sung in a perfect harmony. Like we… fit together?

We both glanced at each other simultaneously and then looked in another direction quickly.

Pretty soon, we had arrived to our next stop without breaking the new, comfortable silence.

He had taken me to a… trash can? I looked at him questioningly and he motioned for me to be quiet. I quickly complied and followed him _past _the trash can and into a little bar. There, we saw a bunch of drunks. Oddly enough though, the ones with attires most like hoboes looked like the ones with the least drinking problems. The one with suits…they were just…pathetic. **(A/N No offense to hoboes. Or alcoholics. I'm sure you'll get through it :) ) **

"What is this?" I whispered into his ear.

He turned back to me and said, "This is a place picked at random, where we are going to find fun, whether you like it or not."

I just nodded my head in approval. "Fine. So what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we play a game?"

"Sure," I replied.

We both stared at each other expectantly. Wait, what?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"I thought you would come up with a game!" He exclaimed.

"How about we make up histories for some of the people in here?" He nodded and pretty soon we were caught up in the fun of it.

"Why the hell would the wife leave that _obviously_ rich businessman for a bartender in New Jersey?"**(No offense to any bartenders in New Jersey) **I asked, incredulous.

"Maybe the bartender has a kind heart." He replied easily.

"Suuure," I responded. "You keep telling yourself that."

He looked down at his watch and stopped laughing. He looked at me with an adorable grin and said, "It's getting late. We have to leave for the last part of Fun Day."

Pretty soon, he had stopped at an ice cream shop. I turned to him with all of my questions clearly written in my eyes.

He just smiled, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Commencing part three of fun day in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

Before I even knew what he was doing, he was carrying me into the little shop with me _over his shoulder!_ I could already feel the blush jumping eagerly into my cheeks. Thank the LORD no one else was in the shop, not even the cashier.

"Stop! Let me down! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing! Put me back on my feet!" I kept commanding him to put me back down, but he wouldn't back down. So, I did the only thing that I could. I bit him…Oh, the irony…

He quickly put me down, probably deciding to not risk it again. But even after that, he tried to play the tough guy. "Pssh…Is that all you got, Swan?"

I shook my head instantly. "Nope; I _definitely_ have more up my sleeve." I giggled slightly at the end.

He looked at me warily. "Like what?"

I slowly went around the counter and his eyes traced my every movement.

He started following me, and, catching him by surprise, I threw one HUGE scoop of strawberry ice cream right at his face.

He looked shocked as he slowly wiped it off with his hands to stare at me with those beautiful brown orbs. I, ever being the idiot, got lost in them _again_ and missed the sweep his arm made to catch some chocolate ice cream and throw it at my face. Sadly, though, we both miscalculated and it landed right on my chest.

I had forgotten how cold ice cream was.

And that's when the war began. We ended up chasing each other around for about half an hour, before a very surprised looking Damon walked in through the door.

"Well, well, well," he drawled. "What do we have here?"

"Fun Day," Jeremy and I responded instantly.

We laughed and brushed off the confused look on his face. He walked out, seeming to have more questions than answers.

Jeremy and I decided to clean up and talked about random things as we mopped up and wiped off the mess we had left.

Then, we headed home and parted our different ways to our bedrooms.

And it wasn't until I was laying in my bed that I wondered why no one had been in that store, and why Damon, of all people, had walked in.

* * *

**GUYS! SUPER EXCITING! I JUST FU+IGURED OUT HOW TO PUT THAT HORIZONTAL LINE THINGY!**

**So, what do you think? Is it good? Does it make you want to gag? Do you love me for writing this? Do you think I'm a disgrace as a writer? I won't mind…I think…**

**So just tell me! :D**

**And like my facebook page! Remember: The Other Side Of the Country by MelissaSwilliamore13**

**It doesn't get simpler than that, does it? lol**

**Umm… Keep reading, at least? I totally understand if you want to be lazy and not move your **_**entire**_** arm just to open a new tab and like my facebook page or press the link to review, but just please jeep reading. Even that's enough to keep me going :)**

**I mean, 41 alerts, 25 Faves, 1,730 HITS!, 39 reviews and (before) only 4 chapters?**

**As Brad Paisley would mention in a certain one of his songs, I thought I loved you THEN! :D **

**Writing to You from a certain Texas city, I'm MelissaSwilliamore13 and I hope you enjoy your Fanfiction Day :)**

**(like my reporter take-off thing? *wiggles eyebrows*) lol**

***!~!*!~!* MelissaSwilliamore13 :D**

**DON"T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE LINKS TO PICTURES I HAVE ON MY PROFILE! THEY"RE RIGHT NEAR THE BOTTOM! :D**


	6. 6: What Does It All Mean?

**Hey guys! :D**

**How are my fantabulously kick-awesome readers today?**

**I'm hopin the answer is either "Pretty Good," or "Bad, and that's why I came to reread your story. It makes me feel better" lol: P THAT's doubtful**

**Anyways, I realized that there had been some mix-ups. Of COURSE, I'd like to thank my best friend and amazing supporter, Vanessa a.k.a RobsFutureWifey: D without her, I don't think I would be where I am, so if you get the chance, PM a BIIIIIG ASS THANK YOU TO HER! :D**

**I Have another best friend, Lilly, who…has helped get me through some pretty bad times…So, I guess I kinda owe this to her too. I would ask you to PM her, but she doesn't believe in fanfiction: O *gasp* I know! : P lol**

**But don't worry, she's lovable anyway :D And worthy of my priceless friendship lol…more like cheap and lazy, but, who cares if they love ya, right?**

**:DDDDDDD**

**Thank YOU SOOOOOO much to everyone who reviewed:D**

**So….last chapter seemed kinda rushed to me, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that ;D **

**Hopefully I'll do a better job on this chapter :D **

**P.S. SUUUUUPER Excited! Think I'm gonna write an all twilight story! AAAH! Might be a one-shot…might not…:P**

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present CHAPTER SIIIIX! :DDDDD  
**

**Bella POV:**

_I instantly knew where I was. _

_Everything was beautiful, practically from a different time period. But that wasn't my mission right now. My mission was to save Edward. I had shed too many tears. I had lost sleep for too many nights. I wouldn't –couldn't- have him die on me now._

_I was running as fast as my stupid human feet would let me. This would be so much simpler if Alice could do it. What if I didn't make it in time? What if…I failed?_

_Those thoughts made my heart beat faster and my stomach churn. God, I hoped this would work out well._

_THERE! UP AHEAD! I could see him! My world, the reason for my being, was standing a couple of dozen feet away. He had his eyes closed, and he was going towards his doom._

_I kept running, trying and trying to move faster._

_My subconscious already knew how this would end. _

_I would scream, "NO!" I would fall to pieces as I didn't make it in time, shaken by the fact that it was my entire fault. It was because of my stupid clumsiness that this didn't work out. _

_I would be intensely depressed. I would want to stay where I was, frozen, knowing that his fate was sealed in that moment, because it seemed he was just getting farther and farther away by the minute._

_I would die inside, my soul slowly drifting away._

_I wouldn't want to go back to Alice, but eventually would since she'd be worried. _

_I would cry on her shoulder as she cried on mine, and none of the Cullens would blame me. In fact, they'd take me in, and Jake would make me feel better, until he ended up drinking._

_But my dream caught me by surprise._

_This time, I looked at my surroundings as I ran. I saw children, having fun with their uncomplicated lives. I saw parents taking care of said children, and I saw teens goofing off together without a care in the world. I saw what I would never have._

_Then I turned in the other direction and saw something that startled me completely._

_Elena?_

_What…huh?_

_What was she doing HERE?_

_What could she possibly have to do with this?_

_That's when it happened._

_In the very moment where I'm supposed to fall flat on my face, she stuck her foot out. _

_She had tripped me._

_She had stopped me from getting to the love of my life._

_She…_

_Was…_

_A…_

_Monster…_

_In…_

_My…_

_Eyes._

_And she __**definitely**__ had to pay._

That's when I woke up.

I didn't want to open my eyes. Maybe if I never opened them, all the lies and backstabbing would go away.

Maybe it wouldn't be true that she had done that to me. What if my imagination was getting the best of me? I mean, it probably wasn't even Elena. Find someone else to blame, Bella!

But a part of me knew what it had seen. It just hadn't showed up in my mind through all the pain of losing _him._

I had to go through my options. I had to plan carefully. I mean, I couldn't just go up to her and say, "Hey, my dream told me that you killed my vampire ex-boyfriend, bitch," now could I?

If I attacked her and got away in time, Stefan or Damon or bonnie or _someone_ would hunt me down. Maybe even Jeremy.

There wasn't much I could think about.

There wasn't much that I wanted to think about.

I admit, I had peaked, and I could tell that it was maybe three or four o'clock in the morning. I had no reason to get up right now, so I wouldn't.

Would I be able to get my revenge? Probably not. They had her under a fucking lock and key.

But my mind kept coming back to one major part of the circle. Why would she do it? As far as I knew, she had no reason to. The look in her eyes had been almost sinister, and I _knew_ that that was not the Elena that I knew. So who was she? **(A/N lol Obvious, much?)**

I had to know more. Maybe I could dig up some information from Stefan or Jeremy or Bonnie or Caroline…or maybe even Damon…

That last one would be hard, though. He'd be a hard nugget to tear… I mean, I could practically feel the hateful glare he would send my way whenever I wasn't looking. It was so powerful, I could feel it boring onto my back.

I needed to come up with a strategy. Soon. Now, if possible.

Anything to get answers would help, because all of this adding up was just _waaaay_ too confusing for me. I thought I had it bad, but what had all of these Falls kids gone through? Was it worse? Was it drastic? Where there life and death situations? Did they had any enemies apart from Katherine?

I Had To Know. And preferably it would be before my patience ran out.

How long would I lie here? I had no idea.

How much time would it take to get over this roller coaster? I didn't know.

Would I ever find my revenge? Maybe…

Would I get my answers? Yes.

Would it be soon? Definitely.

**Okay, so I know this one's pretty DANG short but I'm hoping that it gives you guys an insight and that it'll keep you patient until the next chapter:D**

**Wow, so this is what it feels like to write a chapter all in one sitting:P**

**Good news though!**

_**DAMON CONTEST!**_

**I'll bet that got ya'll's attention.**

**Okay, listen up :D**

**I'm having a contest for the creation of an original character for Damon!**

**It WILL be a writing contest and all you have to do is write a story about how they meet. Once you have that done, put whether they'll instantly fall for each other, whether one of them will play hard to get etc. etc. And…why they fall for each other. Little quirks and likes thrown in there :D Description of your female character also needed, if not in the story.**

**Then, just send me a PM saying you wrote it and that it's posted on your page, and I'll happily head over there to read it :D**

**I'll let you know if you win or lose:(, but I won't stay silent and keep you uninformed. I HATE when that happens :D**

**I hope a bunch of you go for it :D**

**And I hope you guys review!**

**It makes me feel like I'm floating on cloud nine with Damon & Jeremy … Yum….**

**(There's ice cream too)**

**P.S…DON'T YOU JUST HATE BOOK WETTERS! THE ONES THAT DO IT ON PURPOSE?**

**THEY DID IT TO VANESSA, AND WE ARE P.O'D **

**I QUOTE AND UNQUOTE HER "WHEN I GOT THERE, IT WAS OPEN AND WET!" lol…I admit I was kind of a perve when she said that and thought it was the perfect "That's what he said" :p **

**Lol….umm…ADIOS AMIGOS! COMING TO YOU FROM CLOSE TO THE MEXICAN BORDER, I'm MELISSASWILLIAMORE13 :DDDD**

**Again, sorry it's short :P Next one WILL be longer! **


	7. 7: Answers! Yay! But A Long Day Ahead

**Guys :( I'm so sorry. I had the BIGGEST writer's block! D: **

**You have the right to hate me. I know I do :/**

**But I love YOU GUYS! You guys are awesome! Y'all are my hits and reviewers! Y'all are what make my day! Or months when I take a while, which I usually do :T  
MWAH! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Guys, PLEASE TRY FOR THE DAMON CONTEST! YOU COULD MAKE YOURSELF A CHARACTER AND JUST UPLOAD IT! I'd love it if more of you went for it. Please?**

**DAMON CONTEST! GO!**

**On with the story! :) You didn't come to listen to me ramble my excuses. GO! ::**

**Bella's POV:**

Every minute that passed with me lying on this bed just led the same thoughts to go right back to square one.

Finally, I decided that I wouldn't get my answers by just lying here, so I moved to get up and take a shower. Grabbing my towel, I quickly made a dash for the restroom, before realizing that it wasn't necessary. It had felt like forever, but it was still only 8:30. It was Sunday, so I figured that they were enjoying their time sleeping. Good…it would give me a chance to leave before I saw Elena. I don't know what I'd do if I saw her right now.

I quickly picked out some outfit that Alice had picked out for me a while back and slipped out of the house quickly.

I realized that I had the whole day to just roam around. Anything could happen. But that also meant that I could _do _anything. I took my time walking across the park. I helped an old woman feed some birds. I begrudgingly signed up for the high school, and eventually, I just ended up wandering.

I was passing some alley when I thought I saw Elena. She was getting extremely close to…Damon? And for once, Damon didn't seem eager for the attention.

Curious, I followed them as she seemed to drag him somewhere.

I eventually had to end up hiding behind some tree as Damon spoke to Elena.

"What the hell, Katherine?" Damon spat out. Katherine? Who the hell was Katherine? Is he blind?

"What's wrong, Damon? Don't you enjoy my company?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Not at the moment I don't" he growled out.

"Aww, so then why are we here?" she asked, and it seemed like she was…taunting him?

"You know damn well why we're here, Katherine. You said you knew something. What? Is? It?" He said, and the anger in his voice was enough to make me flinch.

"Damon, what you don't know is that-"

Fuck me hard, twice on Sunday. I moved, and a fucking twig snapped. Damn it! **(Sorry if my language bothers any of y'all)**

"Who's there?" Elena or…Katherine asked? Wait…didn't they mention a Katherine when we were discussing everything the other night?

I slowly stepped out from behind the tree to where they could see me. As I looked towards Damon, he chuckled as if telling himself "_I should've known_"

That surprised me, but what surprised me more was Katherine's sharp gasp.

I looked at her, confused, and she just stared back. She tilted her head up and asked, "Isabella? What are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

Now I was extremely confused. This woman who looked just like Elena…knew _my _name?

"Yes…Why does it matter?" I was sure that my confusion and hesitation was obvious.

Katherine seemed to smirk at me. "Do you not remember me, Izzy?"

She obviously saw the confusion on my face and before I could even find it in me to reply, she had vanished, and Damon had me pressed up the tree that I had hidden behind only moments ago.

"Damn it! What the hell have you been hiding from us?" He was seething and I actually felt a little terrified for my life. It was so stupid! I know I haven't done anything!

"Nothing!" I replied, suddenly angry that he couldn't just get a grip and believe me.

"I mean honestly," I started, pushing him back from me. "I hate how you're assuming that I actually know what the hell she's talking about. Haven't you ever hear that to assume is to make an ass out of u and me? It's extremely true at the moment, you jerk! I don't know what she's talking about. Up until we reached this spot, I assumed that was still Elena!"

He looked at me for so long, it seemed, before he finally sighed and said, "Ok, I believe you. I'm sorry."

I had just made the great Damon Salvatore apologize? Victory for Bella!

I still eyed him warily, though. "Why should I believe you?"

He laughed. "Because I'm assuming you want answers just as much as I do, and I'm your main hope to getting them."

He was right. And I hated that. But nonetheless, he was right.

"Fine, so let's hypothetically say that I believe you too…where do we go from there?"

He laughed and took a glance at me. "Tell me everything you know."

So I did.

**Damon POV (EXCIIIITEMENT lol)**

I already knew everything she had told me so far. I had researched her extensively before anything else that first night.

But then she started talking about _last_ night. And the dream she had. She told me how a woman who she had assumed to be Elena (she now knew it was Katherine), had tripped her on the way to saving that sparkly vampire. She told me of her thoughts. We both began to wonder how Katherine seemed to know her, and why she had something against her.

After a while, I decided that I should talk it over with Stefan. "C'mon," I said, standing up and lending my hand to her. She seemed shocked that I was being nice to her, but I was determined to turn this around. I admit to having been a total douche to her.

We walked back to Elena's place and as we stepped inside, I saw some new curiosity suddenly burning in her eyes. "Can I ask you something?" she asked me. She still seemed unsure. But if we were going to protect anyone in whatever the hell was going on, I was going to need her to trust me, so I slowly nodded.

"Why'd you walk into the ice cream shop yesterday?"

"I…was following you two." I finally admitted.

"Why?"

"I still didn't trust you. And I didn't want to see Elena get hurt if you turned out to be untrustworthy and did something to Jeremy."

"Do you trust me now?" she asked softly.

It took me a moment to get it out, but I finally said, "…Yes. I do."

"Why?" she asked again. This surprised me.

"You're seriously asking me why I believe you? Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"No, no, no," she started to protest. "It's just…why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't know" I told her silently, before leaving her behind as I left the house. I'd talk to Elena and Stefan tomorrow, once my thoughts were sorted out.

**Bella POV:**

He left. He didn't know why he trusted me, and he left. I don't blame him. I probably would have too. Even though it was so sudden that he put his faith in me…I was glad he did. Maybe we could be friends now. **(A/N c'mon guys. I deserve some love for that, they don't hate each other now XP)**

I trudged up the stairs with a small smile, happy that I wouldn't have to keep a grudge against Damon.

I changed into my Pjs and climbed into bed, content to go to the sleep for the night.

But then Jeremy knocked on my open door.

"I figured I could try keeping away the nightmares by just hanging in your room" He said with one of his beautiful smiles.

I smiled back. "I'd love that."

So that night, he held me close, and I didn't have nightmares.

**Elena POV:**

I went to go wake up Bella. She must have signed up for school when she was out all of yesterday, so I decided I should wake her up.

And I saw Jeremy there. That little….UGH!

Bella can't be scared away all because my brother decides to like her! She's one of the people who gets it, who gets me, and my relationship with Stefan.

I smacked him on ther back of the head, like he deserved for being such a creep. She would leave by the weekend if he kept this up!

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, getting up.

**Bella POV:**

I woke up to see Elena scolding Jeremy. Neither noticed I had woken up, so I just watched in amusement.

"You slept in her _bed?_ What the hell were you thinking, Jeremy?"

"I was just trying to-"

"Just trying to what? Sleep with her? I don't want you to scare her away!"

That's when I busted out laughing. Elena just stared at me in shock, obviously not understanding my humor.

"He just kept my nightmares away. That's all" I said, smiling.

"So it worked?" Jeremy asked, immediately forgetting that Elena was in the room.

"Yea…it did"

He smiled back and Elena walked out of the room, clearly frustrated with us.

I stared after her.

"She'll get over it," he said. I just smiled and shook my head, laying back on the bed. I was planning on going back to sleep.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard him asking.

"Going back to sleep" I mumbled.

"No you aren't," he said, dragging me out by my arm. "It's finally Monday. You get to go to school. Yay." He faked enthusiasm.

I groaned. Oh no, he was right.

"Ugh…in a minute, Ma!"

"Sadly, you can't use that on me babe." He said, chuckling. "Will water work on you, though?"

I was instantly up. And I saw it was barely 6 a.m. "I hate you Jer." "A lot of people do," He replied cheekily.

I rolled my eyes and got ready for my first day at my new high school. I chose out anything, and Elena didn't mind judging me fiercely on it.

"Bellaaaaaaa! You can't wear that on your first day! Make a good first impression!" So I decided to wear something Alice picked out for me once, a while back.

And Elena loved it. In fact, love was probably an understatement.

"Ohmygosh! This is GORGEOUS! Where did you get this? I mean, I might just steal it from you! That's how much I love it! You'll HAVE to tell me EXACTLY where you got it and-"

I cut her off. "Just talk to Alice, okay? Afterschool today, you'll get a chance. Let's just go, before we're late."

And so we left Elena's house, so that I could start my first day at Mystic Falls High School.

* * *

**There you go:) Not my longest, but it's not my shortest either lol. I hope you guys enjoyed, and trust me, now that my writer's block passed, I'll try not to be such a horrible updater .**

**DAMON CONTEST!**

**DAMON CONTEST!**

**DAMON CONTEST!**

**DAMON CONTEST!**

**REVIEW! **

**DAMON CONTEST!**

**DAMON CONTEST!**

**DAMON CONTEST!**

**DAMON CONTEST!**

**Please review and please and don't forget about the Damon contest X)**

**Lol, thanks for reading guys. See ya soon :)**

**~Melissa :D**


	8. 8: The First Day and Rhiannon

**WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO HATE ME? YOU GUYS! :D**

**I seriously wish I was joking -.- But you do. I'm sorry, guys D:**

**You have the right to call me the worst updater of all time:( Okay…maybe not the WORST, but I'm pretty bad:/**

**A couple of chapters back (I think:p) I mentioned the Damon contest. I knew that my definite winner was…*Drum Roll* Lily CullenSalvatore! :DDDDDDD I absolutely loved her character, Rhiannon :D**

**So for now, different writing style. :) Then I shall continue with Bella's POV once more :3, my end of chapter notes ^-^ And then you guys can press that thingy that says "Review" because I probably missed you more than you missed me :p :)**

**Good day, Happy reading, and I present to you:::::**

**Damon & Rhiannon :)**

Her hair was blonde and fell in soft waves down her back. She was petite and slim with the most perfect doe-like green eyes. The moment Damon locked eyes with her in the Grill; he knew she would be tonight's meal. He swaggered over to her, running a hand through his jet black hair, ready to charm her as he usually did with his ladies. She downed a drink and ran her fingers up and down the counter, clearly bored with the atmosphere.

"Hello," Damon said, turning the charm on big time as he slid onto the bar stool next to hers.

She looked up, tilting her head slightly and eyeing him dubiously, then looked the other direction again. She rolled her perfect green eyes once, before taking another swig of her drink. She giggled as she noted something on the TV that was set up in the corner of the Grill.  
Damon cleared his throat, "Excuse me," He tried again, hopping off the stool and going round to the other one. There was something wrong with this girl. Why was she blowing him off?

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked, her voice sounding sarcastic and nonchalant. She raised an eyebrow at Damon and placed one hand at her hip.

"Would you like me to buy you a drink?" Damon did his famous eye-roll thing but she didn't even bat an eye. She waved her drink in the air in front of Damon's face and then tossed her luscious hair over her shoulder, taking another gulp.

Damon grabbed her from the shoulder, getting annoyed. He turned her face so that her gorgeous eyes were staring into his. "You will let me buy you a drink. You will get tipsy and come home with me," He compelled, his orbs widening as he hypnotized her.

She rolled her eyes, before slapping him straight across the face. She was trained in such matters. She had been raised to be careful. Her dad had made sure she could defend herself. It was the reason she'd joined kung-fu when she was 5 and the reason he'd trained her to be on the lookout for creatures of the night like Damon. She knew what he was and she knew how to kill him.

"What is wrong with you?" Damon hissed as she paid for her drink, got off the stool and started strutting out of the room. Damon noted she looked extra sexy in her small jeans miniskirt and green halter top. Naturally, he followed her out, ignoring the bartender who was yelling at him for leaving without paying.

She walked over to her Kia Spark, rolling her eyes once more as she saw that the blue eyed vampire was in her pursuit. She put her hands on her hips and swiveled round to face him. "Why are you following me, Salvatore?" She demanded, the name slipping off her lips easily as she remembered his identity. Her dad often emailed her with Vampire updates of the area and now that she was in Mystic Falls for a couple of weeks, he had given her an in depth commentary on Damon and his brother Stefan.

"How do you know my name?" Damon's eyes flashed with curiosity.  
She just laughed. "I know a lot of things about you," She sang, confidently.

Damon was by her side in a flash, pressing her to the car. He twisted her arm to the side, and she yelped out for a second before whipping out of her purse vervain spray. A useful tool her father had given her.

She splashed some in his face and he melted to the ground, his face red from the vervain.

She laughed again, before throwing one last look in the direction of the Salvatore brother, getting in the car and speeding away towards her new apartment. She had to admit; Damon Salvatore was definitely her type of guy.

-

Damon had to find her. He had to know where she had gone and what had happened to her. It was crazy but she turned him on. He felt some intense attraction to her. Ever since he'd saw her three days ago, she'd always been on his mind. He thought of the intense color of her green eyes, her blonde hair that almost looked golden and her tiny yet attractive build. He gulped back yet another sachet of blood and wracked his brain for any place he could look. He'd checked the Grill every night for the past few days and the mall where hundreds of girls hung out every day. He'd even checked the library. Heck, he'd never been there before yet he thought that maybe she could be there.

"Bye Damon." Stefan called, peeking his head into the door. Elena was hot on his tails, her arm around his shoulder.

"Bye kids. Have fun at school," He teased, blowing Elena a kiss to which she just scowled. Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior and led Elena out of the door. Damon was glad he looked too old to go to school. It was tiresome.

Suddenly, Damon got a brainstorm. What if the blonde girl was at school? She certainly looked young enough to be there. She looked about 18 or something; a senior in High School. He quickly dressed in his favorite black attire before driving his car towards Mystic Falls High school. Elena and Stefan looked shocked as he hurried past them through the school grounds, scanning the vicinity for the blonde beauty.

There were teenagers everywhere; hanging out, talking to their friends and blah blah blah. Damon didn't care. All he wanted was to find the girl and know how she knew he was a vampire and how she knew his name. It wouldn't hurt if he could seduce her at the same time as well. He spotted her by the school entrance with a bunch of kids. A football player had his arm around her shoulder.

Damon was surprised that she'd scored a guy already because he hadn't seen her in town before so she must be new. He stomped over to them, ignoring the stares he earned from a lot of the student body. He pushed the guy off the girl, who looked up at him with wide kohl rimmed eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered him and she folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded in an icy cold voice.  
Damon was taken aback slightly by her reaction. Football dude had gotten to his feet now and was brushing himself off. He tried to punch Damon, but Damon held him off with one arm.

"Who the heck is this, Rhiannon?" He asked the blonde girl.  
_Rhiannon._ Damon thought to himself. _Strange name. Suits her though_.  
Rhiannon scowled at Damon. "I don't know, Travis. Just give me a minute," She flitted to his side for one second, before pecking his cheek and walking towards Damon.

"I need to talk to you," Damon informed her.

"Do I know you?" Rhiannon responded curtly, putting her hands onto her hips. In her snug faded skinny jeans and white tank, Damon wanted to carry her home and finish her off after doing what he wanted to her.

"Yes, I'm Salvatore remember? You sprayed me in the face," Damon tried to jog her memory, shooting her a knowing look.

Rhiannon's face broke into a smug smile, "I remember, doofus. I just still want to know what you want from me," She said, in a cool voice. She pushed her golden locks out of her eyes and waited for him to speak.

"I want to talk to you… in private," Damon clarified, pointing at Travis and a couple more girls who were watching Rhiannon and Damon's exchange with bewilderment. The girls, of course, were gazing at Damon in wonder.

"Fine." Rhiannon's voice was submissive but still uninterested. "I'll meet you guys at my locker," She exclaimed to her friends before she took off walking in the direction of the football field, leaving Damon to trail after her. She sure knew how to make him work for it. Damon smirked at her behavior, feeling more than a little impressed.

**Kudos to Lily CullenSalvatore :D *clapety*clap*clap* :)**

**Now Bella's POV for continuation of the last chapter:)**

**Bella's POV::**

Mystic Falls High School was...oddly comforting.

Maybe it was the small town teens that reminded me of my friends in Forks. Maybe it was the small classrooms, or maybe it was the idea of not having to face an empty desk in biology. I don't know, but the end result was…comfort, from the one place that I thought would bring the exact opposite.

Nothing's perfect, though. Just like in Forks, I was the shiny new toy. Everyone wanted a chance to play with it, so by the end of the day, most names had gone through one ear and out the other. Needless to say, I was relieved when lunch came around and I got to just chill with the gang.

I had just gotten my tray, and I could see everyone a couple of feet away. It couldn't be too hard to get over there, right?

Wrong.

Being the oh so clumsy Bella Swan, I just had to put my clumsiness on display for all.

I had gone through so many falls by now, that this one seemed to go in slow motion. I knew that I was going to face plant, BIG TIME. I knew that people would laugh, while others rushed over to make sure I was okay. However, I _didn't_ know or expect Damon frickin Salvatore to pop up out of nowhere and save me from my fall.

Even more shocking was the concern on his face. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he seemed genuinely worried about me being alright. Pfft. Yea, right. We might almost be friends, but I wasn't completely sure that he genuinely trusted him. Until I did, our so called friendship could go nowhere.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Why would you care? What are you even doing here?"

Damian shrugged off my questions as if I was asking him what he got on a History quiz. "Bella, it doesn't matter that I'm here. It just matters that I'm leaving."

And with one last wink, Damon Salvatore was gone.

"Weirdo," I mumbled to myself.

As if the stares weren't bad before, Damon's sudden appearance left even _more_ people staring at me. Blushing like a tomato, I hurried over to the table with Elena and the others.

"What was that all about?" Elena asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly don't know."

"What did he say to you?" Jeremy asked.

I took a bite of my apple. "Nothing really. He just asked me if I was alright, then he left. But it was weird. It seemed like he actually cared…which is ridiculous because Damon hasn't even showed the slightest inkling towards _liking_ me."

"Maybe he warmed up to you," Stefan suggested.

I shrugged again. I think we both doubted it.

We had a small silence, but it was interrupted when Caroline showed up, oblivious to the thoughtful atmosphere.

"I think I'm going to try out for the talent show coming up," she grinned. That just got us started, thoughts of Damon leaving our brains.

Jeremy gazed at me intently, waiting for me to catch onto something, it seemed.

When I finally did, I shook my head and caught the attention of the other people at the table with us. "No, no, no. No way in hell am I doing what you want me to do, Jer. I don't sing."

Elena grinned at me. "You sing? You should try out!"

I rolled my eyes. "Did I not just say I don't sing?"

They ignored me again, as I expected them to.

"Yea, she does. She has this _amazing_ voice, Lena, you have to hear it!" Jeremy exclaimed.

I glared at him. If there was anyone who wouldn't let me live this down, it would be his sister.

"Ohmygosh! You have to Bella! I won't stop bothering you about it until you sign up!"

I huffed. I may have not known Elena long, but I know her well enough to know that she would.

"Fine."

She squealed, and I instantly squinted. Oh boy.

Evil vampires? Sure bring them on. Werewolves? Cool, I can take 'em. Crazy friends with squealing problems? FML.

**Not my best chapter, or my longest, or my most exciting, but my writer's block has SUCKED, and this is my path back onto the writing ball. :) I hope this will satisfy you for the SHORT amount of time until my next update (and I promise, I won't take forever again. I hated myself for that -.-)**

**So…I missed you guys. Leave a review? :) Pretty please with pancakes on top? :o :D**

**~Melissaswilliamore13 :)**


	9. 9: Reunited

**Hey you! Yea, YOU! Read this! :D**

**Umm…were some of y'all confused? About Rhiannon, I wasn't just showing that to you :p**

**She's going to be a character in the story :) I'm not sure yet whether she'll be an important part or not, but…for now, enjoy the badass that is Rhiannon as much as you can.**

**I figured out that I know what I want to do with this story, I just don't know how to get there. But I think I've gotten it down, so just bear with me, alright? :) love ya, darlings ;)**

**Happy reading! C: **

**P.S…feel free to hate me. I do. :/ Life…gets hectic. I'm not just talking like, I broke my arm shiz, I'm talking like, having so much practice that I pass out at one in the morning and get back up at six o.o. But all of that will be over soon c: I have competition for OAP tomorrow, and region practices for band have ended (finally) so…my schedule be almost completely free for you guys c:**

**So now, on that happy note, happy reading ;)**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Do you remember how I said I hated Elena? No? Well, I _hate_ Elena.

..Okay, maybe that isn't completely true. But she did irritate me to no end.

"What are you singing? What are you going to wear? Ohmygosh, you should totally wear that designer dress I saw in your closet…"

"When did you go into my closet?" I demanded, turning back to look at her with incredulous eyes.

Her eyes widened at her mistake, and she started stuttering out. "Umm…what? I-I didn't…why would I…? Oh look, the bell just rang!" And with that she scurried off.

I rolled my eyes. We were barely walking out of Biology. I fixed the bag on my shoulders before walking on, eventually reaching my Advanced Calculus class.

The thing about small towns? It's easy to spot someone new. I think I had heard of her…Rhiannon? Yea, I think her name was Rhiannon. She already had half the guys falling on their knees for her, and the other half, were, well gay, and drooling over her amazing style choice. And it was easy to see why. She was gorgeous, obviously grew up well. Her clothes screamed designer, and she had a tan that girls would pay for.

I've never been one to talk to many people suddenly, but now felt like a good time. So I went up to her, following my instincts and all that stuff that heroines do in stories.

I looked down at her with a smile. "You're…Rhiannon, right?"

She stalled looking up at me. "Yea, umm…hi. Isabella Swan, right? It rings a bell."

"Mind if I call you Rhi, then? If we apparently know each other so well?"

"Depends, can I call you Isa?" she smirked up and looked into my eyes.

Two things about them set me off.

The first thing was that they held so much power. They were the kind of eyes that even Yoda couldn't pull off, not even…Dumbledore. They just…were all knowing. And while it did make me fidget for a second that they held so much knowledge, it was the second thing that through me off balance. Looking into her eyes, I realized that we had definitely known each other for a long time. The nickname, and those piercing green eyes…it all came together when I looked at her.

Our eye contact sent me off. I distinctly recall a man – a friend of Charlie's – being the only person to call me Isa. Apart from his daughter.

She was my best friend, when I was young.

_Flashback:_

"_5 Mississippi… 4 Mississippi… 3 Mississippi… 2 Mississippi… 1 Mississippi…I'm coming!"_

_My spot was perfect for hide and seek. It was the perfect little sheet of moss, covering a hole in the tree._

_And while the sheet was great, and would've fooled anyone else, I knew it wouldn't fool Rhiannon. It would be an understatement to call her my sister. She was like my twin. We had a bond, a magnetic pull that we both couldn't explain. But it didn't matter. We didn't need an explanation for a wonderful bond such as this._

_It was a normal occurrence for our fathers to let us play in the woods. We'd never been hurt before…_

_But that was the day it happened. Rhiannon had come looking for me, and of course found me. And that's when we heard._

_It sounded human…but at the same time, it was…animalistic._

_I instantly pulled her back into the hiding spot with me. But the…thing… was better. It had better senses, and suddenly, a beautiful girl who looked like Elena – Katherine, my mind growled -, smiled at us cynically._

"_Aww, two tiny little girls," she pouted. "What's your name, sweetie?" she asked Rhiannon. I glowered at her. Even as a child, I knew this woman was up to no good._

"_Rhiannon," she replied, probably scared of what would happen if she _didn't_ answer._

_Katherine smiled again before turning to me. "And yours, honey?"_

"_Isabella," I told her defiantly._

_This only made her smile wider. "Good to know."_

_And just as I started to stare in horror before she bit into Rhiannon, I heard several shots ring, and Katherine went down, cold and unconscious._

_My father and Rhiannon's – Robert, I remember now - , came up to us and hugged us for dear life._

_From there there are only flashes in my memory. I know they got rid of Katherine, or at least left her somewhere where she couldn't mess with us again. And then the dreaded conversation that changed everything, even made me forget my best friend._

"_Charlie," Robert hissed. "We need them to learn how to defend themselves. We can't have them being defenseless!"_

"_Robert," my dad growled back. "They need to move on with their lives! What are the chances that they'll ever get involved with _vampires_ again?" _If only you knew, Charlie…

"_I'm not going to let my daughter go into the world unprepared."_

"_Well I'm not going to prevent my daughter from living her life normally!"_

_They glared at each other in the kitchen, not realizing that Rhiannon and I were looking at each other with wide eyes in the next room. Dad and Uncle rob never fought. What did this mean?_

_I heard Charlie sigh. It was his way of letting people know he was done with a conversation. "Then I'm sending Bella off to Renee. Take care of Rhiannon whichever way you see fit."_

_There was a long silence. Uncle Rob sighed again, his first sign of defeat. "Okay…" I heard scuffles of what must've been a man hug coming from the kitchen. Finally, Uncle Rob came into the next room, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Take care of yourself, Isa." He then picked up Rhiannon and shook Charlie's hand before walking out the door, letting an "I hope I see you again, Charlie," slip out with a tear as he walked out, and drove away with my sister in the passenger seat._

In the matter of seconds, I had realized why she mattered to me so much. I know that we were meant to support each other, and that this was just fate's way of making sure we came together like we were supposed to.

"Rhi?" I choked out.

"Isa?" she replied. I nodded with tears in my eyes, and she rose to embrace me. I could feel peoples' eyes on us, but I didn't care, just hugged her with all I had. I had my sister back.

* * *

**Satisfied? For a little while at least? I hope so.**

**C: Review if you like me? :) Or the story? :) Or…cookies? Any kind, as long as you review? ;) LMFAO. Okay, seriously, I'll see you guys later! :) HAPPY WATCHING TOMORROW NIGHT! :D C:**

**Toodaloo! ^-^**

**P.S….Rhiannon was created by the fabulous Lily CullenSalvatore…Kudos! ^-^**

**Now, I'll let you guys review ;P**

**~Melissaswilliamore13**

**P.P.S…sorry it's so short:/ Longer next time, I swear! xO**


	10. 10: Uhoh!

**Gosh, you guys! Stop letting me make promises that I don't keep! Yell at me! Do SOMETHING! I swear, I'm forcing myself to sit down and write like a million chapters! I'm so disappointed! :(**

**But you guys deserve more than just my apologies… Here's the next chapter y'all! :)**

**Bella POV:**

You know, I really wish I could say that I paid attention in Calculus that day. But people have always told me I'm a horrible liar. So I won't even bother.

I was suddenly a person I hadn't been for so many years. A person who came back slightly with Edward, only to be ripped out again – Happy Bella.

Finding Rhiannon was like a godsend. Who better to help me through all this mess. We both knew that these vampires existed. Who's she to deny if I told her cold ones did too?

Plus, Lord knows she's keep me level during this whole "talent show" shiz. Hell, maybe tomorrow I'll convince her to be _in it_ with me.

When we walked out, on our way to lunch, I could feel us getting weird stares. Both of the new girls…long lost best friends…who knew?

Apparently it had reached everyone – except the people I was living with.

I got to my friends and cleared my throat. Caroline kepy her mascara brush in the air, Stefan and Elena reluctantly turned away from each other, and Jeremy looked up with a pile of spaghetti in his mouth that he was quick yo get rid of when he saw me.

It was adorable, to say the least.

Matt was the only normal one it seemed, who could form a coherent thought at the girl next to me.

"Uhh…who's your friend, Bells?" Matt asked.

I smiled. "This is Rhiannon. Rhiannon, this is Matt, Caroline, Elena, Stefan-"

"Salvatore?" she snapped.

I looked at her, confused. "Yea…"

Her friendly smile suddenly turned to a very _un_friendly glare. I felt like I could almost physically _feel_ them shrinking away from her fierce, protective gaze.

"Bella…can I speak with you?" she gritted out.

I nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly.

I was lead to a corner of the cafeteria, only earning more whispers.

"They can't be trusted, Bella" she hissed.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Dammit! Charlie left you completely clueless, didn't he? He should have followed my father's path! He should have WARNED you!" She was practically fuming now, and I was trying my best to calm her down.

"Hey,, hey, warn me about what? It's okay-"

"NO! IT'S NOT!"

Holy…if we didn't have the cafeteria's attention before, then we sure as hell did now.

I lowered my voice again, while chatter gradually came back up among the students- though, provided, it was probably about us now.

"What could possibly be so bad about my friends? What did Charlie need to warn me about?"

"They're _vampires_, Bella. It may be hard to believe, but they are!"

At this, I burst out laughing. She was growing more and more distressed at my reaction. "you have to believe me, I'm serious! And I'm not crazy if that's what you're thinking!"

I just laughed some more before catching my breath and replying. "I already know that."

"You…you do?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Why haven't you done anything, then? After what their kind did to us!"

"They're the good guys, Rhi! Trust me! They said, on my second night here – they're after _Katherine_. Doesn't that mean something to you?"

She nodded. "I…I guess that makes sense. But I wasn't trained to trust them or work with them, Bella. I…I have to think everything through. I'll…talk to you tomorrow, I guess."

And in a flash, she was gone. I sighed. I really wished she would understand.

I took my time walking back to my table.

I sat down with a plop. "Well, she knows about vampires."

Caroline dropped her lip gloss, Elena and Stefan stopped being all cuddly, and, once again being the dorkiest of them all, Jeremy spit out his milk. I let out a grimace. It was all over the table.

But Matt, being Matt, once again stayed calm. "You told her?" Even he was sending me an icy glare right now. Eeeek.

"No, of course not!" I defended myself. "There's just…something that had slipped my mind….that I forgot to mention about Katherine the other night." They visually stiffened at the name, and I could understand why.

"We'll talk about it when we get home, okay?" I smiled.

They nodded reluctantly, no one looking at me again except for Jeremy. He kept sending me curious glances, eager to know what was wrong with me. Finally, about five minutes before the bell, I responded to his glance with a wink, walking out of the cafeteria doors. I had a free pass from my next class to "perfect my act for the talent show." Pfft….ever heard of staying afterschool? Either way, I was grateful. No History for me. I mean, there's only so much of Mr. Saltz a girl can take…I don't see how Jenna does it.

No matter, I was soon arriving to the music class. I sat down my things and noted that no one else was here yet. Good.

"Mrs. Lopez? Hi, I wanted to speak with you about maybe adding my friend to my act…"

**Rhiannon POV:**

Never in my life have I ever been this angry at my father. He's always protected me and kept me safe, but….this? Hiding this from me? How could he?

I unlocked my car, ignoring the calls of some teacher to get back on the school grounds.

I sped out of the parking lot, driving until I reached my house, only a ten minute drive away. Which I guess you could say is still pretty far since Mystic Falls is such a tiny place.

I speedboat it out of the car. This is how I always am when I'm mad – fast. A trait I picked up from an old uncle, Laurent.

But right before I go inside, I check the area, increase the capacity levels of all my senses – just like my dad taught me.

But the only living things around me are the plants and trees, and a weird crow with a slightly slower version to a human heartbeat. But too fast for a crow.

For once, I ignore my suspicions. This is more urgent – definitely.

I pick up my phone while I grab girl's best comfort food – ice cream.

"Dad?" I croak when he picks up.

**Damon POV:**

This girl…she was definitely intriguing, I'll give her that.

She was almost as fast as a vampire when she arrived to her house. I watched silently from my perch on her tree while she looked around suspiciously.

She seems to shrug me off, like she's not in the mood. _How can you not be in the mood for good ole Damon, baby?_ I smirk.

Amazing, the things you can do and think and sayin the body of a bird….

But I save my wandering for later when I hear her, like on the verge of tears, creak out, "Dad?"

"Rhiannon?" I hear a male voice ask. "Hon, I asked you to only call when something was wron- Are you crying? What happened?"

"How could you not tell me?" she cried. Whatever this waws, it was obviously upsetting her.

I got the overwhelming urge to go to her – comfort her. Not like me at all.

I had to fight to shake it off.

"Tell you what, darling?"

There was silence. A tense, haunting one nonetheless.

"You told me that a Cullen informed you of her death the moment it happened."

"Sweet pea….are you talking about Bella?"

"Of COURSE I'm talking about Bella! Who else? You'd been keeping tabs on her since we split from her and Charlie, but you never found the rationality to make sure she was _actually_ dead?"

"I…" he fumbled for words. "I called…they said he was at the funeral…"

"Well obviously not!"

Another tense silence.

"Is she in Mystic Falls?"

I could see a shadow nod from her window before noticing that she couldn't be seen. "Umm…yea…yea, she is."

"Then it's possible she's a vampire. Was she wearing a ring?"

Honestly, was half this conversation going to be filled with _silence?_

"No…no, I didn't see her with one." She sniffed.

"A cocky one, huh?" I heard a lock open in the background. "Stay where you are. Try to stay as far away from her as you can. You can handle the Salvatores, but she could trick you into thinking she's not a monster."

"A monster? Dad, what are you going off about?"

"I've got my stake, sweet pea. I hate to do this…but no daughter of mine is going to die at the hands of her vampire ex-bestfriend."

"Ex-bestfriend? Dad, she's my sister! You know that as well as I do!"

"I'm coming for you, Rhi" was all that was heard before the line went flat. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

And it was in those couple of seconds, where I squawked and flew and Rhiannon screamed and ran, that I think we both realized : _I have to go warn Bella._

**Eeep! Well, I certainly can't say it's my best or my longest, but I think I've got my writing mojo back now! :D HUZZA! - lol, I don't think it's spelled like that :P**

**But ANYWHO! Review, please? I promise to myself and you, that I will be updating before you know it!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! THAT SHIT CRAZY! WERE YOU EXPECTING THAT? BECAUSE, HOMIE, **_**I**___**WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT! Lol x)**

**I really wasn't o.o**

**Oh…going with the flow…a deep pleasure of mine ;)**

**So….yeah….**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! C: Whether you'v ejust started now or you're a dedicated fan of this story, I REALLY appreciate it! C:**

**HAVE A NICE LUNCH, Y'ALL! (Hehe, that's me, always thinking of food! :P)**

**~Melissa**^-^


	11. 11: Can't a Girl Get a Break?

**My updating schedule is bullshit you guys. And I apologize with as much as I can effin MANAGE.**

**You could PM Mickibelle. I tell her how much I feel like I SUCK for not updating. TRUE STORY.**

**But then, I watch an episode or two and inspiration hits. Please know guys, I put this story up a year and a half ago. I just went on a whim, and now I have to figure out exactly how to get to the point where I want to be, and that could take some time. I just hope y'all will understand c:**

**It would be too hard for me to give up on this story, so don't worry about that happening. Just….I just hope you guys enjoy the ride. Honestly, so far, you've been the best readers anyone can ask for. I'll give everything I have in me to try and update for you as much as possible for you during the summer. I see all these other authors who are so dedicated to what they do, and I'm actually disappointed in myself for letting life get to me and not making time for it. I'm a hypocrite, reading fanfictions and getting frustrated with authors who don't update, and I'm…exactly the same, if not worse.**

**So again, my DEEPEST apologies.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. I HONESTLY hope I'll hear from you guys again soon, and you from me. Your reviews light up my world, and I put them all into consideration :D**

**Happy reading, you guys. I'm working on trying to speed up to where VD is now, and this chapter is a big step in helping me get there c;**

**~Melissa**

* * *

**Rhiannon POV:**

From the time I was a little girl, I had been trained by my father.

He wanted me to be safe – able to protect myself from more vampires, since that day that Bella had to stick up for me. When we were both so defenseless.

Well, I wasn't defenseless anymore.

Other girls played soccer. My father taught me archery.

Kids went to playgrounds – I went on hunting missions.

All the other children in school told me that their parents helped them with their homework. I would never turn mine in, since I was too busy "doing homework" on our fanged suspects.

And every morning – my father taught me the most important lesson of all.

To run.

None of the rest mattered if I couldn't get away, or if (God forbid) I didn't have a weapon.

Slowly but surely, I became so fast, I could outrun anybody.

It takes me three minutes to run a mile. Scientists don't even think it'll be possible to do that until human evolution over fifty years from now.

But I was just that good.

And that was only on training days. Today, my _sister_ was in danger. I ran in a blur. I ran so fast…I almost scared myself.

_Scared even the crow,_ I thought, in the midst of my jumbled brain.

I had never run like this before.

Every muscle in my body ached from the actions I was putting it through

_Focus._ _Get to Bella. Get to anyone. Focus. Get to Bella. Get to anyone. Focus…_

And so went my constant flow of thoughts until I reached the high school.

_Riiiiing._

Crap. The bell ending lunch just _haaaaad_ to ring, didn't it?

Like any other day, there was chaos in the hallway. Everything became a jumbles mess. I could feel my breathing pick up, my chest practically heaving as I started to panic. My father….I loved him, but he was a dangerous man when he wanted to be.

_Focus. Get to Bella. Get to anyone…_

I pushed my panic aside and focus my eyesight. And there she was – there they all were, walking calmly down the hallway, without a care in the world.

How I wished I could ever be so care free.

I pushed my way through more kids than my thoughts could register. And then, doing that weird vampire-speed thing that I still found creepy, Damon Salvatore showed up in front of them seconds before I got there, letting out a sarcastic "We have a teeny tiny problem."

I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of him.

"My dad's coming," I let out. This earned me confused looks from everyone and I sighed. "It's a big deal. He thinks Bella might be a vampire." While undeserved, I still gave Bella a glare. "According to my dad, she's supposed to be _dead_."

The questioning glances turned to Bella. She blushed. "So there was _one_ incident when I jumped off a cliff. Are people never going to get over that?"

This made us gape at her more, and she quickly got even more defensive. "I'm alive aren't I? I wasn't trying to kill myself or anything. And that was all a misunderstanding. Jacob took a habit of telling everyone 'Charlie's at the funeral', but never decided to mention it was Harry Clearwater's." Annoyed by this Jacob character, she rolled her eyes before setting her eyes on me. "We'll just explain to him that I'm not a vampire. I'll do anything he needs to prove it."

I puffed out my lips into a frown. "It isn't that simple. My dad's way of thinking is: _Stake first, ask questions later._ And obviously the council's gone corrupt because he thought there were no vampires here."

"Why didn't you tell him once you found out?" Bonnie asked.

I shrugged. "I like it here. And I wasn't going to let him mess things up for me."

"Well, what do we do?" Elena asked.

I glanced at all of them. "He'll probably be here this time tomorrow. If I can stay close, I could be the only person to talk some sense into him." They nodded, agreeing, and Bella squealed. At my questioning glance, she said, "This time tomorrow is the TALENT SHOW! I was just asking if you could duet with me! And since it's been approved, and you need to be close by….Ah! Let's go pick a song!"

She was so…un-Bella-like. The Bella I knew wasn't so…cheerful. It was a bit creepy, to say the least. But then I glanced to the brown haired boy staring longingly her way.

Before leaving, I sent Jeremy a wink of approval, and in turn he blushed.

And then I reluctantly followed after my annoyingly happy sister with a smile.

**Bella POV (Le next day) :**

I knew I was getting on everyone's nerves.

But Jeremy just made me a happier person. He, himself, was so positive all the time. I found it a breath of fresh air after enduring months of Jacob's grumpy manner. He was like that moment when you find money in pants you haven't worn in months. He was that moment when you realize how blessed your life really was. Corny as it was, he was my sunshine, my only sunshine…

Well, not my _only_ sunshine. Elena did seem kind of chipper.

I went downstairs to see my favorite – waffles. Immediately, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Elena hardly made toast. I doubted she would jump to waffles simply on a whim.

"Hey, Bella! Great day, isn't it?" She smiled. Yup. Waaaay too happy.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said.

She giggled, and I almost laughed at her next attempt to butter me up.

"Aww, Bella…I just thought that your amazing voice would need as much love as possible," she giggled.

_Oh, lord…_"…And you know, maybe if you wanted to share what song you're doing or what outfit you're wearing during your performance or something…"

I cut her off then. "You're not finding anything out until everyone else does."

I patted her head affectionately as I walked by, throwing my head back and laughing at the shocked pout on her face.

The rest of the day followed much in the same way before the talent show, though they only bugged me, because I'm sure they were still pretty spooked by Rhiannon.

Have you ever tried to keep a secret from a group of annoyingly persistent vampires, some humans, a werewolf, and a witch? It's hard business.

"Can you please just tell us what song you're doing?" Caroline pleaded.

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the billionth time. "For the last time, Caroline. No."

She pouted her lower lip and I had to bite back a smile from how much she reminded me of a small child.

"You're going to find out what the song is in about…half an hour," I stated, after looking at the clock.

"But that's too long!" she wailed.

I simply sighed, finally deciding that tuning her out would be the best process.

I nudged Rhiannon, who had fallen asleep on the cafeteria table. "C'mon lazy head, we have to leave early for the show."

I thought I heard her grumble something along the lines of, "annoyingly happy sister", but I chose to ignore it.

"Are you ready?" I beamed at Rhiannon, but quickly realized she was on the verge of a heart attack.

"How are people going to deal when my father comes in and starts creating chaos? Bella, I can't do this. We shouldn't have come to school…"

I shook my head in disapproval. "I've been weak and defenseless for too long. I would never let you keep me holed up. Even despite what anyone thinks, I _am_ stubborn, you know."

This, luckily, got her confused and her mind drifted from her father and our performance. "Then why did you try out?"

"I wanted to, silly. Do you really think my backbone's so small I can't even deal with _Elena?_"

We shared a laugh, because as tough as Elena may seem, we knew she wasn't the most strong-willed person on the planet either.

"See?" I smiled. "All you have to do is not think about it. He might not even get here during our performance."

She grinned too, and did a few last minute adjustments. "You're on in 2 minutes, girls!" we heard someone shout.

We basked in the pre-performance jitters in silence before our two minutes were up.

"Let's do this, Swan," she winked at me before stepping into the crowd and starting off our performance

**(A/N: I spent a lot of time thinking, and I even looked up all the songs that had come out on VD. To make everything more authentic, in a way, I used this song, which was on the list ;))**

_Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love_

This was where I came in to sing the chorus with her.

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

_Do you remember the nights_  
_We made our way dreaming_  
_Hoping of being_  
_Someone big_  
_We were so young then_  
_We were too crazy_  
_In love_

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

_Whoa whoa_  
_Whoa whoa_  
_Whoa whoa_

_When the lights go out_  
_We'll be safe and sound_  
_We'll take control of the world_  
_Like it's all we have to hold on to_  
_And we'll be_

_When the lights go out_  
_We'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world_  
_Like it's all we have to hold on to_  
_And we'll be a dream_

**Rhiannon POV:**

The applause might've seemed deafening to anyone else, but I was just consumed by the relief in my mind. _Dad isn't here yet._

Grinning, Bella and I were guided out of two double doors to open air. "Just go around to the front entrance of the auditorium," a sweet old lady told us.

Bella shrugged and started walking, not bothering to wait for me as I took off my heels.

"You know, I was nervous that your dad might show up, but everything seems to have gone just fine! I don't know why we were so worried! In fact, apart from the awesomeness in the situation that your dad hasn't shown up, we did amazing up there! Frickin amazing!" I stayed quiet, but I knew she could picture my eye roll perfectly.

I was almost caught up with her when I saw it. Way off in the distance, one very large gun was pointing in Bella's direction.

"_No!" _

I launched myself in front of her just as the stake was shot. Drenched in what must have been vervain, I felt the stake penetrate my stomach with so much force; I knew I wouldn't hold out for long.

"Rhi!" Bella screamed, obviously terrified.

I started losing spots in my vision, and the last thing I could think of was:

_Yes, I had always been trained by my father. I knew without a shadow of the doubt that I could be a complete badass._

_But how do you beat the person who taught you everything you know?_

* * *

**There you have it! I know it's been a while, but, like I said, this story goes along with what my head thinks up, and for once I've been trying to brainstorm.**

**BECAUSE I WANT TO CATCH UP WITH SEASON 3! :D**

**And I definitely plan on doing so! So review! Like I said in my other story, reviews get me off my lazy ass:p**

**Sadly accurate, but hey…there are some things you just can't help:p**

**But they do mean a lot, especially since (though I shouldn't, as I've been reminded), I have doubts about this story.**

**So tell me if I'm doing things right. Or wrong…I take constructive criticism well :)**

**Seen you soon, loves! ^-^**

**~Melissa :D**

***Just please don't threaten me or virtually throw something at my head* *cringes!***

**C;**


	12. 12: You and I Must Fight to Survive

**Let me just say, that yes, I know I'm full of bullshit and that you're all probably sick of me.**

**I'm sick of me.**

**But that's beside the point! For some reason, some of you actually stick around for this story! :o I really do try, guys. Please know at least that. I'm done making excuses for myself. Just know that I'm sorry, and now I really am trying.**

**On another note, my author's notes have been…well, depressing, and stuff… So I apologize. Funny things…lalala, funny things, umm…**

**I watched a bunch of danisnotonfire videos this morning? :D He's really funny, in case you haven't heard of him, so you should DEFINITELY see his videos. Him and cassjaytuck! They get the fangirl/have no life thing:p lol**

**Speaking of! Have you guys SEEN the effin Vampire Diaries?! I was TRIPPING. OUT. WARNING! FANGIRLS WILL MAKE YOUR EARS BLEED FROM THE SQUEELING.**

**And then, there's, you know, the Percabeth feels from Mark of Athena, the Destiel feels from Supernatural, the Finchel/Klaine/Brittanna feels from Glee, the Merthur feels from Merlin, and… I'd be lying if I gave two shits that the Walking Dead is back:p though someone did tell me to read the books:p And ONCE UPON A TIME! EEEEEPPP! AM I THE ONLY ONE? OF ANY OF THESE?! GUYS, REVIEW, PM, LET ME KNOW SO WE CAN FANGIRL TOGETHER!**

**P.S. I also ship Johnlock and, you know, all of the Avengers in this big circle of ships.**

**So let me know! :D**

**I've officially either excited you or traumatized you with my pairings. Good luck, process it after you read the new chapter!:D**

**YAAAAY!**

**Rhiannon POV: (P.S. Do you guys like her…like, honestly?:o)**

My eyelids felt heavy, like 20 pound rocks on top of my eyes, refusing to let me open them. My head hurt, my limbs hurt…everything hurt.

I groaned in frustration. I felt like I couldn't move, and that was never a pleasant feeling.

I heard a dark chuckle that made me freeze any attempts until I heard words from a person whose voice I knew all too well: "C'mon, love, you've woken in a hospital before. You'll be fine."

I shuddered, already picturing that oddly attractive, evil smile.

"Klaus," I managed to rasp out.

"The one and only." Oh, I could hear the smirk that was on his face. His words were followed swiftly by his footsteps coming closer. "How have you been, darling?"

"I've been better," I replied.

"No, you haven't," he whispered in my ear. "You've _never_ been better," he stated.

Out of all the things I could do, I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why is that?"

I could still feel his hot breath on my face, and I tried not to cringe. "Because, dearie, there is _vampire_ blood in your veins at the moment. In fact, pretty soon, you'll meet the woman who put it in there. Don't worry, it's all a bunch of heroism and career enhancement on her part. I was just…well, around the neighborhood. I heard you were in town, thought I'd stop by and visit you. It was your…father who put you in here, wasn't it?"

Finally gaining the strength to open my eyes, I glared at him with all the strength I had before moving on and trying to ignore his comment, focusing on something much more important.

"Why are you here? Is it because of the doppleganger?"

I wasn't exactly best friends with Elena, but she was a good person. She had even taken Bella in. I owed her for that.

"No, darling, I've known about the Petrova doppleganger for _much_ longer than you would probably ever understand."

I felt him lean even closer and my breathing sped up. "I was genuinely concerned for you. And your little friend. Isabella, isn't it?"

My anger in me immediately went up. "You won't _touch her_, you bastard!"

"I'm sorry, love. I have something that needs to be taken care of, and she is the key to it. At least, according to Katherine she is."

_Katherine. Of course._ I thought dryly.

"I'll be keeping a close watch." I watched him walk towards the door of my hospital room, and right when I thought I'd finally be rid of his presence, he taunted, "Don't go dying anytime soon…Then your father might _really_ hate you. I heard he's as ruthless as Bill Forbes!"

With all my strength, I picked up the nearby lamp and threw it at his head, but of course he ducked his head out of the room before it could do any damage.

* * *

It wasn't long before the mystery woman with the vampire blood showed up.

She'd opened the door, all smiles and happiness, which would generally be a good sign in a hospital, but I knew what it meant.

"Hey, Rhiannon, my name's Meredith. I was your doctor when you got brought in today, and I'm happy to say that you should recover soon."

I looked at her through squinted eyes. "Cut the bullshit."

She eyed me, confused. "I…what? You really should be better by tomorrow, I-"

"I had a _stake in my chest._ I knew when I jumped in front of Bella that I would probably die. In fact, the chances of me _not_ dying were pretty much nonexistent."

She started fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. "What can I say? It was like a-"

"Don't you dare say 'miracle', or I will punch you in the face." I glared. Her eyes widened even more, if it was possible, when I said, "You used vampire blood on me."

She was a bit stuttery for a moment before she composed herself, clearly realizing that she wouldn't be able to fool me. "Okay, yea, I did. But so what? I saved your life."

Glaring was becoming a habit, it seemed.

"I think those things are _monsters._ I hate the idea that there's potential for me to become _one of them_ right now!" I briefly considered if what I said was still true, thinking back to Damon's piercing blue eyes.

I shook that thought away. Of course those were still my beliefs.

"You need to release me. Right now." I said, jumping off the hospital bed.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a sitting duck in here!" I yelled. "If someone knows I'm in here with vampire blood in my system? I've met a lot of people, _Meredith,_ but most of them aren't friends. I'm leaving here with or without your permission, but you might as well not put my disappearance on your hands."

She glared right back at me, but nodded and signed the papers anyway.

I changed and left quickly. Until the vampire blood was out of my system, I decided, I would have to stay low.

I wanted to figure out what Klaus meant about Bella, but I figured I'd have time to figure it out, and so I went home, unsuspecting of the events about to occur.

**Bella POV:**

For some weird, bullshitty reason that I didn't believe, the hospital wouldn't let me see Rhiannon.

I wasn't stupid, and while I cared about what happened to her, I knew they wouldn't tell me anything about her condition, and I'd been in hospitals enough to know not to argue.

I made my way to the Salvatore house, where we were all supposed to meet, my mind never leaving the idea that her father might still be around, watching me. It wasn't really comforting that I didn't feel eyes on me, because I hadn't felt them when he'd shot that stake.

When I arrived at the Salvatore house, I knew quickly that something was going on. The blinds were shut, and there was serious _"Do __**not**__ disturb" _vibes surrounding the entire house. When I came in, I quickly realized why.

"Hey, Bella," Damon said cheerfully. "Look at what we caught in the woods!"

He held up his "findings" and I flinched as the eerie eyes of Rhiannon's father looked me up and down. "Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Robert."

He grinned. "I heard you were into a…bloodier lifestyle lately," he winked.

"I could say the same for you. Tell me, do you know how your daughter's holding up?" I smirked. "Because I do. And I'm not letting her anywhere near _you._" Okay, so maybe I lied, but it did the job well enough. No longer was calm Robert around. He growled, trying to launch himself at me, but Damon and Stefan easily held him back.

"That stake was for you, you vampire bitch!" He yelled.

I smiled. "Elena, open the blinds."

She complied, looking a bit confused.

"You guys, chain him down. Then leave." They did as they were told, albeit wearily.

I felt a new strength, a new anger, directed solely at him and all the people that tried to mess up my life.

I put my hand directly in the sunlight, showing off to him that there was no ring on my finger, no way to avoid getting burned if I really was a vampire.

He just grunted. "What, do they make magic ankle bracelets for increased comfort and style now?"

I didn't back down. "Joke all you want, but at the end of the day, you know that I'm really not a vampire. You know that you're a monster that shot his own daughter with a wooden stake. I want to see you go to jail. But more than that? I could ask Jasper to force upon you some of the greatest feelings of pain you've ever known. But you know what I'm going to do instead?" I leaned down to whisper in his ear, and he looked at me wearily.

"I'm going to tell you how your daughter is dying in a hospital room. I'm going to tell you that Rhiannon is currently going through immense pain, no matter how much morphine the doctors seem to give her. She might not live to see tomorrow. I _despise_ you. Damon despises you. Everyone that was in this room despises you. _She_ despises you. In her eyes, you're worse than the vampires you hunt. And for what? I'm not even a vampire! _You_ messed up, and now, I'm going to make sure that you end up in some distant place with no money and no place to go. And you know what? I won't let you come back here. You'll live every day, wondering if she died or lived, and I hope the despair and hopelessness _crushes you._"

I left without another word, not just from the room, but the Salvatore house, only stopping to tell Damon, "Get him the fuck away from Mystic Falls and Rhiannon. Make sure he never comes back."

I was only a couple of steps out when I heard Stefan yelling for me to stop. "Bella! Hold on!"

I whirled around quickly. "What's wrong, Stefan? I'm tired."

He gulped, looking a bit cautious with what he was about to say. "What you said to him in there…I could hear it. All of the vampires could. It's not like you. What you said was really harsh. I'm not sure I agree with your methods."

I looked down and took a deep breath and looked down. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. "I know."

"What?" Stefan asked. I'm sure he didn't think it would be that easy.

"I said that I know. I'm _not_ like that. But it's like I said, Stefan. I'm _tired._ Rhiannon and I…we've dealt with 'harsh' realities all our lives. It was time he faced his. Rhiannon was hurt by her own _father_. He needs to deal with those consequences."

"Those are really harsh consequences that you just condemned him to," Stefan stated.

"I know," I nodded. "But you don't know him like I do. He deserves harsh."

Stefan looked like he was about to argue, but then changed his mind. "Are you sure about this?"

Jasper stepped out from the house then. "She's sure. I can feel it," he nodded.

"Thanks for figuring out my emotions for me, Jazz," I smiled.

"It's no problem, Bella." Jasper replied.

I looked at Stefan one more time. "You have a good heart, Stefan. Elena's lucky to have you."

He smiled, and I knew then that any issues he had about Robert would be resolved and okay.

"I'm going to go check on Rhi, you guys." I gave a small wave and left the Salvatore house – for real this time – feeling a bit more at peace with my emotions than I had first been.

* * *

The news I got from Mystic Falls General Hospital was unexpected. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but she was released a couple of hours ago. You should check her home address."

At this point, I was exhausted, I wanted fluffy pillows and a warm blanket and maybe even some free time with Jeremy. I did _not_ want anything excited, especially hunting down my weird teenage friend who was probably just home.

I left the hospital and called Damon. "Hey there, Bellsy, what can I do for ya?" I smiled at Emmett's ridiculousness. "Can you pass me to Damon? I need to talk to him."

"Sure, no problem." I stopped walking and patiently waited for Damon to get on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Damon, it's Bella."

"Hey, what's up? Anything I need to worry about?" He asked.

"Nah, I was just wondering if you could check on Rhi for me? She's out of the hospital, probably at her house. It's weird, but she seems to have attached herself to _you_ of all people, so I was thinking she'd take you as second best."

"Oh, whatever, Swan, you know I'm number one. You're just the best friend!" I rolled my eyes, but before I could reply, he continued, "Yea, I'll check on Sassy Sally over at her place."

"Great. Thanks, Damon," I told him. All I got was a "No problem," before he hung up.

Just as I started walking again, I got a creepy feeling that ran all the way down my back, and then before I could blink, I could feel something knock me unconscious.

The black dots only allowed me to get a glimpse of a man's shoes before I completely succumbed to the darkness.

**I thought about ending it here, but I've been working hard already to make sure you guys get a longer chapter, so I figured I might as well go through with it and keep going ^-^**

* * *

**Damon POV:**

I tried not to think about the thrill I got when I thought about going to see Rhiannon.

The girl was just…interesting, for lack of a better word. She spiked my interest the way no one else could – not even Elena.

I figured time in a hospital would be a downer, so I bought snacks that I thought she might like.

…

Okay, so I bought _every_ kind of snack because I didn't know what she liked. Sue me.

When I showed up to her house, some lights were on, and nothing seemed wrong, so I knocked.

When I listened closely, I could hear her footsteps, growing stronger along with the beat of her heart.

"Damon?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the question is," I replied, "what are _you_ doing here? And are you going to let me in."

She hesitated, but then nodded. "You can come in… and I got released," she defended herself. I raised my eyebrows in speculation, "A day after you got shot with a giant wooden stake? I don't think so. You'd have to have…vampire blood to heal that quickly."

I fully expected her to deny it vehemently, but she just froze up.

"Oh my god, did someone put vampire blood in you?" I growled.

She nodded. "It's why I left. I was a sitting duck in there." I nodded. She was right to leave.

"It's a good thing you did."

I sighed and plopped down onto the couch. "I might as well make myself comfortable."

She looked at me oddly. "Why?"

"Well, because Bella would kill me if I left you here alone now, knowing what I do."

She laughed, "That's probably true."

"I'll make sure you don't do any inviting in, and I won't let anything happen to you while I'm here," I grinned. She grinned back, and I tried to ignore the way that my undead heart seemed to beat a little faster.

"Okay," she whispered. "I was actually just planning to go to bed."

"It's, like, ten o'clock!" I argued. "Don't be an old lady! Watch a movie with me!"

Reluctantly, she got on the couch and waited for me to pick something. I honestly didn't even try looking through her movie collection, just plucking one out at random and putting it into her DVD player.

"You know, I used to look up to my father," she whispered about half way in. "Now, even though I know it's wrong, I don't want to even see him again. Will I have to?"

"No," I told her. "You won't."

"Good," she nodded. And thus our first conversation ended.

In one particularly cheesy scene of this romantic movie we were watching, I asked her if she'd ever had a boyfriend.

"No," she told me. "My dad never let me. He said that it was too distracting…that I was meant to be a hunter. What about you? Anyone you particularly liked in the past?"

"Before I was turned," I replied, nodding. I told her about Katherine and Stefan. I told her how I got turned and how long I spent searching for her. Then I told her about Elena, and all of the things I'd thought I'd felt for her.

"_Thought_ you felt for her? What changed your mind?" she asked me.

I looked her in the eyes and told her the truth. "I met someone else who makes me feel like my feelings I had for Elena don't matter."

We started leaning in, judging how much the other wanted what was about to happen, and then finally, our lips collided.

It was like nothing I'd ever experienced. I briefly wondered if this would backfire, if she'd shun mine and her feelings away. But then I quickly left that train of thought. _This_ – which I'm sure she was feeling as well – wasn't something that could be easily ignored. I could feel that she knew that too. She didn't fight it.

I don't know how long I went between kissing her and just holding her close, but eventually we both fell asleep on her couch.

We both woke up to the sun rays hitting our faces, and I helped her up. Everything seemed lighter now on this new day.

Until that knock on the door. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, and a man and a woman I didn't know were all quickly invited in.

"This is Carlisle and Esme," Alice introduced. "We asked them to come as soon as they could."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella's gone missing," Elena told us.

_Great,_ I thought darkly. _Can't there be one moment of peace in this stupid town?_ I thought back to when I'd first met Elena:

"_Nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls,"_ she'd said.

If only we'd all known.

**So that was the 4****th**** chapter of TOSOTC, with more than 3000 words in total, I might add;)**

**I really hoped you guys liked it! I worked hard! Lol**

**I'll pinky swear that I want to write soon! I just don't really have a laptop right now, but I swear that when I can I'll update! My creative juices are really flowing! :D**

**If you guys haven't heard them, there are four songs that I **_**definitely**_** think you should seriously check out.**

**The first is Happiness, by Hurts:**

_I don't want your happiness!_

_I don't need your happiness!_

**Better than it sounds, I swear:p**

**Then there's Knights of Cydonia by Muse:**

_No one's going to take me alive_

_The time has come to make things right_

_You and I must fight for our rights_

_You and I must fight to survive_

**Love that song! C:**

**Then there's the last two, I Knew You Were Trouble and Red by Taylor Swift c:**

**I guess you shouldn't listen if you don't support her non-country side, but I just completely adore them!**

** IKYWT:**

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me, or her, or anyone  
or anything, yeah  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
oh oh trouble trouble trouble_

**And not the chorus, but my absolute FAVORITE line of Red: **

** The first one ^0^ lol**

_Loving him is like_

_Driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin,_

_Ending so suddenly_

**So I've given you fun YouTube channels to check out, amazing songs to listen to, a somewhat long as fuck chapter (for me, lol), and even a kind of scary yet a bit badass yet a bit cruel/mean Bella. Plus the promise for a somewhat soon update.**

**Can I pretty please get a couple of reviews? ^-^ c:**


End file.
